Guardian of Earthland Rises
by RiseFromDarknessIntoLight417
Summary: The mixing of the worlds... Epic battles... Harems... Ocs...Main world, FairyTail. Elements of many animes, comics and games. The three powerful beings will protect the world. Lemons will come later. Rated M to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

This story is requested by Lewamus Prime 2016

I don't own these characters, they are from their respective authors and if I did own them, most of the fights on these series would have been longer and more battle than talking.

This my first more than three crossover fanfiction. If you have anything to say, just review.

I am awesome at any Monster Hunter games or any games that has a similar controls or concept in them.

Final words before story corner:

Seiro: So revealing my past and me not being the main character.

Author: Nope, this might be a double protagonist.

Seiro: Might?

Author: Because, the story might.

Seiro: Oh.

Author: Don't worry, you will have your wife

Seiro & Author: story start!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Ancient Being Reunited**

* * *

...

A powerful being...

There is a figure in the space.

"Hmmm... I fixed all the mess in the original universe..."

Then the figure turns to a planet, where multi-verse exist.

"Now, to see if my creation of their destined warriors are fine."

The figure turns to the world he had created some champions into. The world where the Earthland and Remnant is mixed.

...

"What, how could this be?! I will fix this."

...

"Now, your life will be better, my champion."

 **Guardian**

"... What happened?" thought the man.

"Where...am I."

Looking around, the man began to become worried.

"Where is Naruto and the rest?"

This man has wild black hair a bit long, muscle a little build up but thin with some abs , pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, have Ocean or sky color eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (mainly used to scare opponents)He have a long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye. He wears a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like but with blue lines on his sleeve and the bottom and wearing a even a symbol of an robotic logo(That's my logo of my profile's picture) on his back of his jacket. He wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands ,a red T-shirt with a with a wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed.

"Do not worry young man, they are safe."

A figure appears. Its shape is like a human, you can't see it because of the light.

"Who are you?"

"And where is my weapon?" thought the man.

"I apologize young man, your life was not monitored so that it won't fall into wrong hands. It seems that, while I was fixing the damage from other universe. I had neglected to guide my champion."

"Are talking about me?"

"Yes, I had made you to save but you suffered just because I did not protect you. As for a small compensation, I will give you a piece of my power."

"Why? I had turned out okay, despite all this."

"Because you are my champion, I was supposedly to take care of you in distance, to guide you to success. But as you can see I failed."

The man closes his eyes.

"Then, I accept. Even if I don't care, I did not even know you existed."

The figure nods.

"This power will be useful, in your world, the mages are mostly restricted one magic. But with this it will be easier to unlock them, the only thing you have to do is to train."

The man opens his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, this will be some of the gifts I will be giving you. Now go my champion, I will be watching you on how you improve more as you grow. Your potential is nearly limitless."

"I will."

"Be careful, Zackery. Use the power of darkness and light to protect, then you might succeed in your quest of peace."

Zack nods, as he think about it. The figure snaps its shadow like light finger.

Flash

Zack is gone.

 **Forest around Magnolia**

"Ugh, a weird dream?"

"So, your awake."

"Naruto?"

The man in question is blonde tall guy. ( Canon Naruto looks with his sage cloak he always wore, personality is more mature but still his old self but with a Katana-Scythe-Gun combo weapon.)

"I was trying to wake you up Zack for nearly 10 minutes."

"Sorry, some weird dream kept me."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, but we should go now or else."

Two shivers.

"Yeah, they would be angry."

"Yes, now let me change and run."

"Okay, I will be outside, waiting."

 **Station**

"Haaaa, we're here!"

Zack and Naruto run the whole town just catch up with their friends.

"Cutting it close."

"Well sorry Weiss, I over slept."

The woman in white huffs.

"Oh come on, I was tired."

Then the woman in red speaks.

"Weiss, its not like they can control how long they sleep."

This time she snorted.

"Ruby, they should-

"Shut up Weiss, I am reading."

The woman in black interrupted her.

"Blake, I do-

Then a woman in yellow did this time.

"Weiss, stop."

"But Yang I-

Zack had enough.

"Okay, you four are-

Nya!

Glomp

"Ah!"

"Nya, calm down boy~"

"Kuroka."

"Hey, why are frowning at me nya?"

"Dunno."

"Hey Z, we are heading to Magnolia."

"Okay, lets go."

...

"We should get going."

Looking at the arguing girls.

"...Women."

"Zack, I know you like them."

"...Shut up."

 **Guardians**

They arrived at Magnolia by nightfall, renting an inn. They stayed for the night and explore it tomorrow to see if there are some changes to it. (Modern Magnolia, only looks similar to canon but more modern, like the buildings in Remnant)

And Zack is still getting teased by Naruto.

"Naruto, shut up or I will tell Hinata that you used Sexy Jutsu again."

"NO!"

"Then stop you stop, moron!"

"A-Alright, just don't tell Hina. She might just make me sleep on the floor again after we get back, not couch."

"I know you shy yet fierce girlfriend is strict with her punishment to you."

"P-Please just don't."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I just don't think I can enter another relationship after those to did to me..." thought Zack.

"Zack."

"..Mm?"

"You okay? You zoned out just now."

"I'm okay, just some memories resurfaced."

"Zack..."

*Bam*

"We're back!"

"Yang, your too noisy. Most people are already sleeping, so be quiet."

Yang sheepishly rubs her back.

"Oops."

"Yang, you are so brash."

"Ruby, I'm hurt. My little sister is being so mean to me."

"Stop being dramatic Yang."

"But Blake-

"Blake is right and you will be quiet at least for the night."

Yang fake winced.

"Weiss too?"

Then she pouts.

"You three are no fun."

Kuroka just giggles in the background.

"So, what are we going to do after this?"

Naruto answers her.

"Easy, we do some guarding or bad guy bounty hunting jobs."

Zack nods.

"I agree, with Naruto here... Although... We can prank!"

"Oh yeah!"

*Bonk*

*Bonk*

They got hit by Weiss' fist on the head.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

Pulling out her scroll, she began to count.

"But your first idea is good, our funds is good until next month. So if we can expand it, we can relax for a while."

"Then as the leader, I agree to this."

"Alright."

"Here I come vacation and ramen."

"Can we buy some cookies."

"There might be some hot people in beaches, it is summer anyway."

"Then I can read more."

"Nya, more cat nap nya~."

"Alright, we will have the for ourselves tomorrow. Then we depart to make some lien for at least a week then we go to vacation. Sounds good?"

""""Yeah!""""

"Then we go to sleep now, okay?"

""""Got it/Alright/Roger that/Copy that.""""

"Good."

 **Time skip after lunch**

The girls are out and the boys are just laying in the grass.

Now Zack wants that vacation to happen now, this relaxation time for themselves is very... comfortable.

"Yeah."

"Huh?"

"Zack, your thinking aloud."

"Oh, okay then. At least it was not something embarrassing, right?"

"Yeah, I agree with you on that."

"Well, we should go Naruto. The sun is still up...wanna prank someone?"

"Alright, but who?"

...

"Any ideas?"

Naruto smirks, but Zack is too excited to notice that. But he felt some shiver on his spine for no reason ( to him), he shrugs and thought of the victim.

Then Naruto lit a bulb on his head.

"We prank the girls without being detected."

...

"I don't think we are safe after doing that."

"Just think about it, like kissing them suddenly then joke about it."

...

"That's just plain suicide Naruto." he deadpans.

Naruto shrugs.

"I dunno, it's untested. Shall we test it?"

Zack's curiosity got better of him.

"Alright..."

But he was still unsure.

"But Naruto, lets plan how we will do this."

"Oh yeah, good idea."

 **Time skip, inn**

Zack has a very red cheeks, it is not from blushing, not from anger, it is not even from any embarrassment... Yes, it is a slap mark. To be precise, he have been slapped 4 times. Now he is in a couch, glaring at Naruto while the troublemaker laughed.

Other side of the room

team RWBY

...

"I can't believe it."

"We ah-..."

"I-I..."

"..."

"Nya~."

Back to the males.

"Ummm...sorry?"

"Naruto, this all your fault."

"I said sorry!"

"...No."

"Gyah!"

 **Days later**

The group is traveling towards the Hargeon town to meet their last member, as he left them because of his problems. Now that he fixed his problems, he can now travel with them.

"So, when we meet him. What will we do?"

"We form a team and name it, our goal is to help those in need here in Earthland. I know that we can't make a mistake on helping them, because Naruto will detect if they are hostile or not."

"Sounds good, Zack."

"Nya~."

"Then off we go, faster we get him. Faster we can form the team to help those in need, and achieve our dreams."

They were getting closer at the speed they were traveling in but they decided that they should not waste too much energy, and walked.

While they are walking, they suddenly felt a very eerie feeling and got to their stances.

"Hehehehehe..."

A figure drops in front of them.

"Whoa, drop the stance. It's me, Seiro. Your pal, your bros." said the figure now known as Seiro. ( think of zero from mmx5 but the armor he is wearing is Dreadking Rathalos X set without helm and he has a black hair. He carries a black katana on his back that can transform into all blade related weapons that is only limited by the size of the sheath and katana.)

They drop and looked at him with deadpanned expressions.

"You and your antics might get you killed one day."

"Bah, if that happens. I will just come back later or survive in an very weird or impossible ways."

"What are you, an idiot reborn?"

"... I don't know." the last part is a bit true.

They shook their heads at his antics.

"Well, if you guys are done with your bromance-

*smack*

The two made an disgusted expression.

"Naruto, shut up or die."

Naruto pales at Kuroka.

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Seiro points at him.

"Hah, your still scared of her aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. So what is this I hear about the team thingy?"

Kuroka loses her dark aura and answers for them.

"The plan was to get you, form a team, help those in need around the world and get hired if needed."

"... I'm in."

Zack nods at that and informs everyone to go straight to the town and get some rest for tomorrow. After sparring at least.

It was like this.

Seiro vs Zack = Draw plus destruction.

Seiro vs Naruto = Seiro wins barely.

Seiro vs RWBY = Wins to all of them but barely.

Seiro vs Kuroka = same as Naruto's.

Yeah, meditation technique after battle is cheating.

Right now, Zack and Seiro is on the balcony of Seiro's house.

"You got stronger."

"Yours got a lot more than mine."

"I know."

"So, what happened?"

"I got bullied multiple times and got hurt twice."

"That guild?"

"Yes."

"... Zack, did it... You know, hurt. As much as I described? You know being dumped, and, and all of that."

"I don't know, the only thing I know is. I got over them."

"Zack, be sure to be strong not just on magics and physical aspects. But emotionally and mentally too, even though your smart. Your emotional state might interfere in the battle."

"I know, I already learned to forgive when I little. I know much more when I met you and Naruto, I had known it for a long time."

"Then face it when the time comes, even if you forgive them. Had they changed? Who knows, all this years... Just be ready, because one day. You will meet them again, the past will always haunt you until you face them and accept them."

"Wise words for young guy."

"Hey, you know what I mean. Plus your the one to talk, your old too."

"At least i don't show it by talking."

"..."

"We should sleep now, today was a interesting day."

"I know, night bro."

Seiro disappears to his room.

"I know my best friend, and night to you too."

Looking at the sky, he saw another of his friend.

"Yo, Zack."

A cat landed besides him.

"Jin, where have you been?"

Jin Liger, Zack's exceed.

"I just fished and flew over some waters."

Zack sweatdrops, he knows that water part. (hint: what does Jiraya do in hot springs)

"Ah, well. We should go to sleep now."

After that, he also headed to his assigned room to sleep.

 **Morning**

The team got geared after breakfast.

"Well, shall we go?"

"So Zacky-boy, where will we be going next?"

"Don't call me that Seiro, as for the place, we will go to see about the rumor of dust being stolen."

"Right, but whats next after it?"

"We all go take more missions, we are team so we will travel and help others together."

"All right." said Seiro. _"Though, I know most of the places. I lived here once, though its twice now... And I only know most because, that was the places that did not change. Plus, I was the one who cause this distortion and accidentally made someone create this dimension."_ thought Seiro.

But he didn't, it was the deity's intention to make that happen.

* * *

 **Flashback (Almost around 700 years ago)(Spoiler or not?)**

* * *

 _"This is it huh, the day I fought the strongest being... Everyone... No, I don't have anything to lose here. I already reincarnated multiple times, I'm already satisfied with my lives before. I need to save this one." thought Seiro._

 _Here he is, fighting the fake Ophis made from the negative energy of the void and the world. Who absorbed Madara, Aizen and etc. of villains from other dimensions. She looks a lot like older Ophis but her clothes is all black and aura is violet, radiating and destroying the surroundings._

 _"I need to go all out... I need to protect my friends... I need to protect my loved ones."_

 _"You will... Die here..." said fake Ophis._

 _"Tch, I won't go down without a fight!"_

 _Raising his right hand, he began to chant._

 _"I, who is about to awaken..."_

 _"What are you... doing?"_

 _"Am the the destroyer and savior of the multiverse, who lived through many lives..."_

 _"His... power... skyrocketing..."_

 _"I will become the slayer of infinity and dreams..."_

 _"He... wouldn't... he... will die..."_

 _"I am not alone." thought Seiro._

 _"And lead my comrades to the paths of victory!"_

 _"!"_

 _ **"Ascension Of The Dragon-God Slayer!"**_

 _"I will end this!"_

 _"...Die."_

 _"Blade Of Fate, destroy everything in your path. Dragon Spear mode, Gungir!"_

 _"...No.. I won't let you win..."_

 _"I'm just getting started!"_

 _..._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Seiro closes his eyes.

 _"After that, I lost majority of my power by destroying her and recreating the balance, and the world. That I messed up by the way. Like me being near immortal, and all of my friends even my late wife... No, I need to go on. Even if it is 6104 years ago."_ thought Seiro.

"Um.. Seiro, are you alright? You're spacing out."

 _"Oops, I spaced out on them."_

"Oh, don't worry. Just some memories refusing to go away." said Seiro "Unfortunately." thought Seiro after saying it.

"Good, now. Off we go!"

"Alright, another adventure!"

"I miss them, but I have my new friends now... I will fight, I will protect them..." thought Seiro.

"Why are faking your emotions? Seiro, your our friend open up for us..." thought Zack.

They took off to make early to make it there, the shipment of the next dust shipment will be tomorrow noon.

 **Later**

Seiro is the cook of the team to save money, he is a great cook. (Not that he was, over 7500 years ago, he was burning a boiling water which does not make sense in kitchen. He just learned from the mistakes he did and his previous lives and late wife's teaching helped.)

Seiro takes out ramen, rootbeer and his favorite food. Nuggets made from his late (long time ago around 6000 years) wife's recipe.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Ramen!"

"Idiot, quiet."

"Hey, what about us?"

 _"Oops, another mistake. Must be getting senile in my old age, while not aging physically."_ thought Seiro.

"Sorry, here."

He took some cookies, not too strong alcohol, sushi... (Seiro does not know Weiss favorite food)... Then he sweatdrops..

"Um... Weiss?"

She taps her foot in irritation, waiting for him to give her, her food.

"Yes?"

"I know that I cook delicious meals, but... I don't know your favorite to make it."

"...You, you don't know my favored food? You, you...Bastard!"

"Ahhhhhh, noooooooo!"

"Take this!"

Slip

"Nooooooo!"

Seiro slips on the ice floor Weiss created before he can even run away.

"Now..."

"Guh, my arm, my arm! I can't cook without it! Stop!"

"Now, you will cook my favorite or, do I have to-

"Okay, okay just step off my arm!"

"... This is the last warning."

"Yes, ma'am."

Seiro gets up and started.

 **Later**

"Fuuuu, I'm full. Thanks for the meal."

"No problem Zack."

After that, they went to their respective sleeping bags. Males and females are separated to make the sleep peaceful, because you need rest and anything else will just make you stay up whole night and make you tired in the morning.

"Hey, before you sleep Seiro. I want to know of your problem, why did you go to Hargeon?"

"I- Naruto, Zack, it is personal, but I will tell you both. The real reason."

...

"The real reason?"

"Were you planning to lie to us?" said Zack, looking a bit betrayed.

"No, I was going to tell a partial truth. But right now, only us male are here. So I will tell."

Seiro started.

"You see, I 'm not exactly a normal person."

Zack looks at him in a deadpanned face.

"Realization of a century."

"No, it is a realization of several thousand years. I was a reincarnating soul, I always live and die. Repeatedly growing old and go to next dimension to live again just to die and live again. I lost many of my loved ones, but this time I had to go on further."

"Ah, why is that?"

"Naruto, if you are a normal civilian in a modern world filled with other normal people. Watching TV shows that are actually real in another dimension, then suddenly got flung to it. After that, you gain powers and adopt it to your next body after dying in the first one. Sounds good? No, because you will leave your loved ones always, you don't know if you will eve see them again. Heck I don't remember my own original parents, but that will be story for another time."

"...Seiro, how many years?"

"What?"

"How many years did you live?"

"Zack, in this one I already lived around 7028 years."

The two looks at him in a shocked face.

"7-7028? H-how?"

"Naruto, as I said. I am not normal, you see. My last reincarnation was in a world with Angels, Fallens and Devils. I was a low class devil that began to rise so fast that they were surprised of my progress, one day I had become too strong for the higher levels that I can beat them without breaking a sweat. I had everything I had wanted, then I died. In my next, next life, after Naruto's original dimension, it was the original world of remnant, the world where team RWBY came from. Then, there was my desperate old enemy from one of my old life, a very crazy being who absorbs my strongest enemy in the dimension I was in. It absorbed every defeated enemies of mine and grew powerful. By that time, I was already beyond the leagues of any other beings. Only that being can match me, but it absorbed the power of the Dimensional Gap where the power is infinite. It killed my current loved ones that time and forced me to ascend to something I did not want to become."

Seiro lets out a lone tear.

"Then? Please tell us, trust us with this secret, free yourself from this burden of carrying that alone."

"I-I, I had to become the strongest being, more than strong enough to destroy multiple worlds without problem. I erased the void and killed the fake look alike of the true infinite dragon-god without problem, then it goes down hill from there fast. The erasure of it made the other old worlds I was in and the current and the next ones merge, the power fluctuation made me explode. I lived but lost most of my strength, being the strongest being made me immortal in more ways than one. I can live through anything, and dying only makes me come back weaker but regainable in power. I slept in exhaustion, after a thousand year. I woke to only see some of the seen and unseen worlds merged and modernized. Then I met you guys with me wallowing in self pity, trying to kill myself in loneliness. You guys helped, but their memories still in my mind. I tried to move on, but I can't. I wanted to be healed from the emotional wounds and scars, but it did not. I hid myself to try and sort myself, I did not succeed in it. But until that day, I helped a young girl, she reminded me of myself long time ago. Making me remember and realize my goals, I immediately called you guys to help you on your goals. My real goal was world peace and protecting my loved one, to destroy my enemies and help people. I am sorry for not telling you all this but I was wary of not being trusted anymore."

Naruto hugs me in a manly manner.

"Man, you got it rougher than anyone, you deserve all the good things you get."

"Naruto is right Seiro, we will be here for you."

"Zack, Naruto, thanks. I will help you both to your end goals in life."

"... By the way Seiro, what is your abilities, if you are keeping all of those powers?"

"Zack, I have all, even sage mode to even semblence, heck my slayer magic is dragon-god slayer. I mostly use my demonic ones though I have chakra to rival Naruto's chakra level. But I can see that you are near or equal to me when we both go all out, Zack. I can see that you would surpass us, the only edge I have to you is the experience."

Zack looked sheepish.

"I kinda told all of you a partial truth too, I am a half blood, a half human and half demon."

"Then I guess you are older than you look."

"Say that to yourself old man over 7000 years old, who acts like he is a in our age group."

"Yeah."

Seiro raises his middle on them at that.

"Point to me."

"Heh."

"Then how old are ya really?"

"Well Seiro, I am just a youngling of a 400."

"Young my ass."

"Yang my ass."

"Naruto!"

Then the night went on as they trained a little, that repeated every night from that day. Learning each other's secret and training.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

This is definitely took some time to make but worth it.

And hey Lewamus, if you are reading this. Give some review or say it in the PM okay?

MHMasterHero007 - I am a half Filipino and a half Japanese, please don't flame me on wrong grammars and spellings. I am not a master of english language, I just played too much english games and learned from it.

Next time, Fairy Tail enters the story.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is requested by Lewamus Prime 2017 and I dedicated myself to try and write a good piece of fanfic to the readers to read.

I don't own these characters, they are from their respective authors and if I did own them, most of the fights on these series would have been longer and more battle than talking.

Oh, and on last thing. I saw some people are complaining to the other stories that took some time to update and all I can say is grow up, writers are not paid, they only do ti because they want to and/or challenged to do so. So don't complain unless you pay them to write or something along the lines. Because authors are writing for free and enjoy others for free, here everything is free as long as you follow the giedlines.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Fairies... And Flashbacks...**

* * *

 **Timeskip, 4 months**

They did jobs around the world and now they are going for a rumor.

"So, time to find some idiotic rumors about salamander?"

"Yes, Seiro your the one who gathered the info. So you lead us where it sho-

"It's in Magnolia!"

"... Right, just don't interrupt me again."

"I know, just messing with ya."

They bonded once again, throughout these months. And some weird and some fun happened.

* * *

 **Seiro's Flashback**

 _A week before 4th month. (all the other flashbacks except for the last one is 3 days before this.)_

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Zack, you are ignoring us for hours. You looked like you were in a very deep thought."_

 _"I, I just had some flashbacks."_

 _"Okay, go on."_

 _"That's it."_

 _"I'll take your word on that, but don't think I won't be keeping an eye to you."_

 _"Noted, Naruto."_

 _Bump_

 _"Oops, sorry."_

 _"Ugh, no worries."_

 _Seiro bumped into a chestnut-haired woman. (Who looks a lot like Asuna but with Yang's body and a bit longer hair. And her hair is styled like Blake's hair style with braid on the back.)_

 _"Here let help you up."_

 _Seiro grabs her hand and helps her up._

 _"Sorry 'bout that, names Seiro Valindite, yours?"_

 _"Thanks, I am Iris Alivia."_

 _And her voice sounds Blake's with Asuna's speaking style._

 _"Oh, your a mage/huntress?"_

 _Seiro looks at her. She wears white version of Ruby's outfit with red linings but more fit to her figure, she has (If Seiro thought right) a pair of CC-D cup. Her height is 5'10 with her heels and she has a katana like Seiro but in green and white highlights._

 _"Yes, but I am not in the guild."_

 _"Sooo, wanna come with us?"_

 _Seiro points to his teammates._

 _"Hmmm, three males and five females... And all females have interest to that black haired guy, looks handsome but this guy in front of me does too. Might as well join, number in safety I think?" thought Iris. (AN: Funny, Naruto did not get mentioned.)_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _Iris pretended to think and answers._

 _"... Okay."_

 _Seiro's eye lits up and told his teammates, who happens to only agree. Seeing Seiro happy is rare, he is mostly serious and jokes around to release the tension or awkwardness. But this is the first time seeing him very happy, unlike the slight smile he has when he told the males of the team his past._

 _"Yahoo!"_

 _Thus the team Guardian has one more person added and the Demon trio and The RWBY gains a new nickname to their team. To Seiro and Iris, Yin-Yang Blade Storm, they are known for their monstrous and skilled use of any bladed weapons. Though they still use other abilities._

 **Seiro's flashback end**

* * *

 **Naruto's Flashback**

 _In the second month of their working, today, Naruto is having some time to relax._

 _"Ahhh, sweet hot spring. Nothing beats the relaxing in the hot spring..."_

 _You see, they visited some village in the forest..._

 _"Oh really?"_

 _And Naruto unknowingly entered a mixed one too._

 _"Gah?! What the?! Why is a woman-_

 _Then he just noticed the sign near the entrance which is visible to him that says mixed bath._

 _"... Oops, meh wanna join? I did not read the sign earlier, sorry."_

 _"Ah, its okay, no need to be shy."_

 _The woman Naruto is speaking to is easily had the beauty you would see in Hinata. Naruto took another look._

 _!_

 _"Hinata?"_

 _"Oh, you did not notice me? I'm hurt my boyfriend did not notice his girlfriend until she is close to him."_

 _Naruto starts sweat._

 _"I-I was busy okay, the stress was getting to me."_

 _"Oh shut up and kiss me."_

 _Naruto groaned._

 _"Where did the shy Hinata I have come to know go?"_

 _"She disappeared after her first time along with her stuttering."_

 _"Ugh, good to know that I was the cause."_

 _"Then stop talking."_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

 _"I know you'll love it."_

 _"I know."_

 _Then a barrier activated in the hot spring, no one entered the hot spring for hours. That was a vary satisfying day for Naruto and Hinata, latter who joined the team after that day._

 _The become famous for being in perfect sync, they are nicknamed Golden-Purple Duo, and she become The Lioness of Maelstorm._

 **Naruto's Flashback End**

* * *

 **Zack's Flashback**

 _"You did what?"_

 _Seiro made a mistake on using some of his recovered powers._

 _"I made a tiny change in the world unknowingly okay! I forgot how to use it properly after so long."_

 _"What did you exactly change?"_

 _"I... don't know?"_

 _"What the hell is I don't know huh?!"_

 _"I only getting my power drained a little in using it then I felt a disturbance."_

 _"If something bad happens, I will be blaming you."_

 _"I know."_

 _Later that day, Zack was having a very good day. He always win in any kinds of bet._

 _Night Time_

 _"Man, I think you did something to my luck."_

 _"I remember something like that, an ability that makes ones luck in any kinds of gambling so high but... Crap."_

 _"What?"_

 _Zack become a bit worried._

 _"..."_

 _"What? louder."_

 _"I..."_

 _"Spit it out man!"_

 _"Well, that ability is like I stated."_

 _"I know there's more, so?"_

 _Seiro starts to sweat at his mistake._

 _"You will a-attract c-certain something."_

 _"Quite stalling."_

 _"T-that something is... women. You, from now on will attract women that are your type unknowingly. And if, only if, you, play your cards right. Only if right, you might end up with harem."_

 _Seiro remembers what he did to Issei the first, the one before the recreation. Who Seiro knows that the idiot was cursed to carry the red dragon._

 _"Oh well, I am not worried to you. I was just nervous that you might be angry."_

 _Zack._

 _"..."_

 _?_

 _"Zack?"_

 _"I... Your a bro!"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Thanks man."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You just made the dream of all men easier to me!"_

 _Seiro's eye widen in surprise/realization, surprise to not him being angry and realization to what he did._

 _"Oh..."_

 _"See ya tomorrow man."_

 _"..."_

 _Seiro stood frozen on the balcony of the inn the team were staying in for the night._

 _"What have I unleashed."_

 _A week later, Zack was a very happy man. The females on the team is very affectionate to him, with Weiss being a funny tsundere._

 _"I now exactly know what I unleashed."_

 **Zack's Very Happy Flashback End**

* * *

 **The Flashback**

 _In the third month they had a very important thing to do._

 _Retrieving a relic that can unleash more of his potential for Zack... And to see if the rumor of a weird energy that is familiar to Seiro is there._

 _"Good thing the objective is in the vicinity."_

 _"Yeah, Seiro do you think your power fragment might be sealed there?"_

 _"Zack, I don't care about my old powers. Its already been too long to miss it, plus it only got scattered and sealed because of the way I had used it."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _The rest of the team looks like they are not hearing anything, the two are talking while using an illusion to hide the sound and image of their talk. Then Seiro got closer to Zack and starts whisper._

 _"Because that power in whole was enough to recreate the world and mix others to it, while not disturbing other dimension. Its like copy and then paste to an image, you don't fully cover them, you only merge images most of the time right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"That's basically it, that power was used like that nearly 6900 years ago by me and it exploded in white. By the time I become aware again, it was already been a week. I felt so weak and entered a deep sleep of 300 years trying to gather some of the reachable energy fragments, but as you can see. I failed and had to train again from nearly scratch. Why near? I kept my physically fit body who can punch a hole into space, but my energy was small as me being 7 years old. "_

 _"That sucks."_

 _"Yeah, it was grueling. It took another 400 to get back into fighting strength of top 15 beings of the world, the process of regaining my energy was to meditate for months. And it took that long because of me possessing multiple different but same signature of energy."_

 _"That will take really long if you tried to fully recover all."_

 _"I tried, but when I reached top 10 again. I got found and started the chase and fight routine until 800 years ago if I remember. And I was famous for 600 years until my history was erased. Recently I had been holding back by a large amount that I am sure that only you being in full power and top 3 are the ones to match my power, but my experience and skill set might trample others though."_

 _"Makes sense, I want to know why need for that large amount of power though."_

 _"There was a threat, a powerful being who stole every powers of my enemies I had fought throughout my reincarnation. That thing chased me, and when we faced at our last battle, it took form of my friend but with different colored outfit. That thing took out everything along with the world and the only place that survived is dimensional gap, a Kaleidoscope themed space."_

 _"That much was destroyed?"_

 _"Yes, a bloodbath. After the battle, it was nothing. No one survived except me, I had to do that or I would have buried myself in loneliness. You can say that I sacrificed my powers to get my friends back and more, and I succeeded."_

 _"Yeah, I understand all of your actions."_

 _"That power is not too dangerous though, it is the power to create not to destroy. I just made it to amplify my own power to beat the thing."_

 _"Then we really should get that power back, it could help in crucial situations."_

 _"Yeah, might as well retrieve it. A power that is not limited, only imagining things and it would come true. There is no need for details though when creating, it is completely optional."_

 _"We really might need it."_

 _"I know, but lets make you stronger first. I want a friend/rival from you."_

 _"Yeah, a being powerful is not all cracked up to be."_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Well, we should pay attention now, we are close."_

 _"I know."_

 _They neared the ruins that Seiro remembered sealing for the purpose he can't remember._

 _"Well, seal:kai!"_

 _A very complex and large seal appears and broke into before vanishing._

 _"Now, we enter. I will guide us to deepest part."_

 _Later, without any complication, they had reached the deepest part._

 _"Guys, I can sense something malevolent."_

 _"What do you think is it?"_

 _"I don't know Zack, but I have a bad feeling. I feel like I met it before."_

 _"That does sounds dangerous, nearly everything in your past is dangerous, Seiro."_

 _"I resent that statement Zack, need I to remind you of THAT?"_

 _"... No."_

 _"Good."_

 _Yang suddenly yells._

 _"Guys, I think its here Yanging around."_

 _""""""YANG!""""""_

 _"Roaaaaaaaaaaar!"_

 _"Waaaaaaaaaah!"_

 _All of them suddenly got surprised run at the sight of an ugly and menacing dragon. All of them are running in panic except for the two older and in need of something inside this very ruin._

 _"Hey Zack!"_

 _"What!"_

 _"That's one ugly dragon, say we stop running and start beating it!"_

 _"I can agree on that!"_

 _The two suddenly turn around and kicked it on the jaw. The dragon stumbles._

 _"Graaa, what are you?"_

 _The two grinned._

 _""We are just here to mess with you!""_

 _If it is outside of battle and the two spoke at the same time like this, it will be creepy. As this thought course through their teammates, the two planned their attack to the dragon._

 _"Zack, I recognize this ugly. I fought this one on one of reincarnated life. That ugly one is called Chamelos."_

 _Yup, monster hunter._

 _"Then whats the plan?"_

 _"Easy, keep hitting the back legs and attack the head. The rest of its body is hard."_

 _"Got it."_

 _Then Seiro unsheathes the Insector Decimator, a long blade that transforms along with sheath to make any kinds of bladed weapon like glave or switch axe even. Zack readies his chakra and aura._

 _"I will go for the legs, Zack."_

 _"Then the head is mine."_

 _The two disappeared and suddenly Chamelos toppled and got its head explode._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"It was easier than I thought."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Lets keep going and see our team later?"_

 _"Agreed, Seiro."_

 _The two advances deeper to the ruins. As for the team, Naruto used his sage mode to learn that the dragon was defeated, and suggested that to wait for the two and make a camp to rest on._

 _"So, this place... was it here on the first time around?"_

 _"Zack, in all years of my life. I knew this place, but I actually did not entered this place even once. I just sealed it off."_

 _"Ah, okay. So how do you know the way?"_

 _"Earth sensing, my feet touch the ground and sends out a signal, then it comes back to me and informs of me the surrounding terrain."_

 _"Handy."_

 _"I know, its the reason I don't actually got lost. After learning it of course, I had a bad sense of direction."_

 _"I know, we got lost in the forest of spirit when we were on adventure in the early years of our adventure."_

 _"Yeah, good times. Look, the treasure."_

 _There in a throne made out of gold sat an orb, it radiates some kind of energy similar to Zack's energy signature._

 _"Zack, take it and it will enter your body. That will give you unknown but useful power."_

 _"Alright then, lets get this over with."_

 _Zack took the orb and place it to his chest, it entered his body and his energy output suddenly increased._

 _"I feel... empowered."_

 _"Good, lets get out of here."_

 _"I agre- look out!"_

 _Seiro did not notice that he was standing on a fragile platform and fell."_

 _"Oh for fucks sake I won't fa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"Seiro!"_

 _The idiot with confidence fell... And landed with roll, he took in his surroundings._

 _"It looks like an very old temple in the ruins, might as well see- what is that?"_

 _He looks at the wall in front of him. A seal glowing in sky blue, in the shape of circle but the seals inside says something that is familiar to Seiro._

 _"Po, wer?... Unlock, infinity?"_

 _He mumbles and studies the seal._

 _"... Lets try my luck."_

 _He smears some blood and the seal glowed more intensely and shoots out a orange and blue energy. It envelopes Seiro._

 _"Whats going on, this feels familiar."_

 _Then he remembers the feeling he had when he use his old power when it was still not sealed._

 _"A fragment of my power?"_

 _Seiro is surprised that a fragment of his power is lying here._

 _"Well, I am lucky, this is around 13 percent of it, near Rikudo Madara level of raw power."_

 _It glowed and divided itself into many energy and entered Seiro, distributing the energy equally to his body._

 _"Lets get out of here."_

 _Spreading his newly came back fairy dragon wings, he flew up._

 _"Hey Seiro, what happened- hey what are doing?!"_

 _Seiro swoops and carried of Zack with him outside._

 _"Hey guys!"_

 _"We're back!_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

That day, Zack gained some kind of berserker stats, he feels no pain in his body and his body's durability increased to insane level. He can also become invulnerable until he runs out of energy to supply the ability, which can be deadly to his enemies. His tramp card to say.

Seiro got his creation ability back and can now make weapons and items to restock when needed at the cost of some energy to him.

And now we see the team Guardian for the rumors in Magnolia.

"See Seiro? Naruto can eat 96 bowls of ramen if don't give even one to him at least a day."

"Zack, you know how Naruto is if did not get his daily dose of ramen."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What are you boys talking about nya~"

"Oh, nothing just about Naruto and his ramen. Ask Zack."

"Heh, we did not let Naruto eat ramen for a day to test how much can he eat if he is deprived from his precious."

"You two are so mean to your friend nya."

"Yeah, you two idiots can sometimes go overboard."

"Weiss, so hurtful words. Have Zack kiss you to make you go tsun-tsun."

"Why you!"

Seiro got chased by an angry white head with a rapier, with ice. And to escape, he unfurls his wings and flew away.

"Oh, Yang. Whats up?"

"Nothing, just Yanging around."

All from the team except Weiss, who is chasing Seiro. Naruto, who is in bliss of ramen heaven as he says. And Seiro for obvious reason.

"Yang!"

Later

We can see the team walking around the modern town of Magnolia.

"Is the rumor true?"

"Ruby, we already know it is true but as I already know Natsu was the salamander, which is confusing because it doesn't fit the description of him. All I know right now is someone disguising as him or anything along the lines."

"Oh."

"Then what do we do?"

"That Blake, is easy. Zack, we all scatter and go info gathering."

"Well team, Seiro said the plan. Now lets follow it."

"...I knew it, Zack is being lazy today that he did not even want to plan." thought Seiro with deadpanned face before calling the ninja-tudes.

"Blake, Naruto. Ninj-

"Seiro, Naruto. Ninj-

"Blake, Seiro. Ninj-

"""ja!"""

The three forms a handsign and disappeared in a puffs of smoke. Then a distinct echo surrounds the rest of the team.

"""tude."""

"""tude."""

"""tude."""

"That was weird."

"I know, Yang. I know."

Zack lamented.

"Hey, lets go! I don't want to lose to the three ninja!"

"Your right Ruby, lets go!"

Weiss deadpanned.

"Am I the only sane one here."

"I don't know nya."

"And I don't want to know."

Good, better for their sanity.

 **Later**

They meet up and regrouped to see their gathered information and assess them. Blake started.

"From what I gathered, the man who is called salamander is a poser. The real salamander is an pink head destructive boy named Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail."

Zack grimaced at it, remembering some bad memories. At the sensation of someone grabbing his shoulder like a brother would, snapped him out and he looked at it to see it was Seiro with an understanding face. So Zack goes next to see if they can solve this case.

"Well, mine is an info about the poser. His real name is Bora."

Seiro spoke up at that.

"I know him, he is from guild called Titan Nose."

Then he scratches his head with his right hand and put his left hand on his chin.

"But to my knowledge, he was expelled from it."

Naruto nods.

"Oh, well then. We should search him."

Zack thought of a plan.

"Okay, here it is..."

Later

Is that the boat he is in? Was the thought of the team.

"So, whose gonna go in?"

Naruto raises his hand.

"I will."

Then without a reply from his teammates, jumps away and run through the water. Seiro looks at the running idiot and then to the team.

"Shall we wait for him or not?"

All except Naruto obviously shook their heads no and sat on the docks. Seiro deadpans.

"Yeah, wait it is then."

With Naruto

Sucks to be them, I will have all the fun. Was the thought of one foxy guy.

"Now, to beat up and catch the idiot."

Pot meet kettle. Naruto jumps to the boat and saw something.

"Hey, want me to open some can of ass kicking?"

Then the chaos erupted. Naruto beat up the bandits. Suddenly the flooring of the deck explodes.

"Fire dragon fist!"

And Bora comes flying through it.

"Whoa, that was close."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Lets catch these idiots, introduction later."

"Then off we go!"

"Am I this noisy with my teammates? Should I stop being too dang noisy?... Meh."

"What are you doing? Lets go!"

Then the bandits started to scream.

"Ahhhhh, the real salamander!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh, one of the demonic trio!"

"Noooooooooo, the maelstorm is here!"

After the beating and destruction, the two of them along with a blonde girl with them somehow ended up washed up on the docks with Naruto's team avoiding it. Naruto was happy for the surf.

"Whoa, what a thrill."

Then Zack looks at Natsu with neutral look on his face.

"Idiots." Weiss shakes her head.

Seiro pats Zack's shoulder in hope of calming him down inside, and it worked.

"Thanks."

Then an idiotic poser had come back to babble like an idiot, which he is.

"Hey! You, fuckers had ruined my work! All of you now will pa-

(Sound of flash from Naruto when Minato uses flying thunder god jutsu.)

Wham

"What? I don't want to hear him yell all night."

Everyone on the team shook their heads at Seiro.

"Hey, Seiro that was mine!"

"Naruto, you were taking too long."

Then Natsu suddenly gets up.

"Ya! Huh? Is it over?"

"Yes, pinkie. Well, team shall we get going?"

"What did you call... Zack?"

That made Zack snicker.

"Finally recognize the bullied guy?"

Then Natsu become frozen.

"I, I..."

Zack points at him then wags his finger.

"Stop, stop. No need for that, we were just here to visit the guild after all."

Shaking of the surprise, which was replaced by guilt.

"I, I'm sorry, I was bratty."

"Like I said, no need for that. I already forgave all of you long time ago."

"Then, I... Thank you."

"Well, we need to go."

Seiro pats Zack on the back.

"Good job lead, well I can sense the rune knights so yes, we really need to go."

Then the others decided to run.

"Should we run?"

"Yep, we run."

"We'll run, now."

"Lets run guys."

"Shunsh-

"Nya-!"

"Naruto, wait."

"Seiro, lets go."

"Iris, grab me. Hirai-

"Ruuuun!"

Then they run. (In order, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Naruto, Kuroka, Hinata, Iris, Seiro and Zack.)

"No, wait!"

Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and gave chase.

"What-

"You said, you want to join Fairy Tail? Then lets go!"

"Huh? O-okay!"

And at that Lucy's adventure had began.

* * *

(I am tired but I wanted to write more, even if I was tempted to end it here)

* * *

 **Later**

"We're here!"

Natsu came back with a member in tow...

"Where's team guardian? Meh, I know they appear later again."

In the shadows

"Funny, the guild looks the same."

"Really?"

"Yes, should we get down?"

"No, I think we should if the master is here from what you told me."

"Hm, good idea."

"Then team, you heard what the leads said?"

Then with the exception of Seiro, all of them answered in a whisper.

"Yes..."

Back where Natsu is.

"Hey, where's master?"

Macao answers Natsu.

"I-

Then Natsu got stomped by a big black monster.

"Gyaaaa!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"You... want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy trembled at the monster.

"I.. yes?"

Then the monster shrunk...

"Then..." the voice of the monster become smaller and it revealed into a small old man!

"Your accepted!"

"Eh?"

"Well, your in!"

"Is that... it?"

"Why?"

"I, nothing. Thank you."

Crash

"Huh?"

The team guardian dropped down.

"Wha-

And froze the entire guild by making Zack take the lead.

"Zack... I thought your dead!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _A world filled with very strong beings, were an alliance of different beings were formed._

 _Zack is not a very unique existence to them. With hidden potential unlike any others._

 _He was an orphan, who have been adopted. His step parents was killed dark mages. In his quest for justice, he enrolled at the Beacon Academy. He learned to be a mage/hunter there and become stronger. And he graduated after four years and joined a guild, it was a great and friendly. But it was not what it looks like._

 _Zack was nearly like an outcast, he would be if no one cared for him. He was always being picked on because of his unique ability and some recognize him like a freak._

 _"Oh what do we have here? A kid trying to be a great and mighty mage?"_

 _Laxus, one of the people he doesn't like. He is one of the major people who bullies him._

 _"I-what do you want Laxus." said Zack with a frown._

 _"Hahaha, trying to be brave? A shot down boy is trying to be brave? Oh, how the mighty have fallen!"_

 _And proceeded to stomp him on the head._

 _"Ugh!"_

 _Zack tries to struggle but it was futile, he was released later when Laxus thought he was unconscious._

 _"Why? What did I do to deserve this?"_

 _"Hey why don't make fun of him?"_

 _Then there was Natsu, he is the prankster but exclusive only to Zack._

 _"My day is getting worst and worst..."_

 _Later that day, Zack was walking towards the fiery white head named Mirajane. In which she knew he was approaching, there was a bet if she can twist and twirl him around her finger. Like making him do what he wants through his emotion, which was leaded by Droy. Gray was laughing inside, Zack is now facing her._

 _"Mirajane, may we go out?"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Mirajane had a glint in her eyes when she said it. It was fun for Mira to make Zack do her bidding at first and make him do anything she wants. As weeks went on, Mira did not notice how much fun she had with him. But when the day of the bet comes to an end, she made her decision. Because she did not want to be the one to be targeted by the others._

 _"Zack, I need to tell you something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I don't want to be with you, I mean I can't return your feelings."_

 _Because of her liking him a bit, she is a bit gentle on her rejection/dumping of him._

 _"I, why?"_

 _"While you were a gentleman, your not really my kind of.. man I would like, I just though... that we might have clicked, but it wasn't meant to be."_

 _Then she walks away, that day Zack heard that it was only a dare from the talks in the guild and his heart clench at it._

 _"Am I really a loser?"_

 _A week later, he partnered up with Erza for some couple of missions. He liked her a bit after the first two and thought that if he impress her, she might agree to go out with him._

 _"Your good at extermination missions aren't you?"_

 _"And you have some good support magics you have there, Zack."_

 _He was happy, but it wasn't meant to be._

 _And one day Zack is in the guild with Erza._

 _"I-We were friends for a long time Erza, I actually like you. Can we-can we go out?"_

 _"No, all my hard work on that mission was wasted and credited to you. I hate you, go away."_

 _Zack sulks, and goes to walk away and he mutters._

 _"Why? I gave my all to impress her, why did she got angry?"_

 _And that day he was bullied again. Having enough for all of these, he thought of a plan to make them think he is gone._

 _"I can't endure anymore of these... I don't want to live like this, I will become stronger."_

 _Making his leave and go to the nearest Dark guild that was harassing a town called Hargeon, there he attacked it. But he encountered a monster of an enemy._

 _"Guh!"_

 _He was nearly beaten but right now he is bloody because of his enemy's strength._

 _"Not so strong are we?"_

 _"Huff... Huff..."_

 _"Fufufufu, I, Estratelor will now end you!"_

 _Then Zack got up with a determination to live and survive for another day and get revenge on those who had hurt him._

 _"I won't lose to some 3rd person talking fool!"_

 _At that he charges, he had stab the stunned fool but he was hit fatally on his chest with aura. He is rapidly losing his consciousness._

 _"Huff... I beat you, Estratelor..."_

 _Then he blacks out._

 _"Kukuku, a fine specimen to experiment."_

 _When he wake, he found himself strapped in a some kind of device._

 _"Ah, my specimen is awake. Now, what should I do with you?"_

 _With that he was experimented for 2 years. With the Fairy Tail trying to search him at their guilt of what they did. And after 2 years of experimentation and surviving it, he killed his captor named Orochimaru. Without anything, he was barely able to survive at the outside world where it is more dangerous. He meets Acnologia and become his foster dragon. After the harsh training and mastering them, he wakes one day just see that his foster dragon is gone. He travels yet again to find his purpose after giving up revenge but still feel anger to them. Then one day, he encounters a Giant Nevermore. He had to fought as he was attacked by it._

 _"Guh, this giant bird is strong."_

 _Then he got nearly got stab by its feather, he dodged and only got nicked. Suddenly more grimms appear, Deathstalkers, Goliaths, King Taijitu and etc._

 _"This really hard, I just wanted to hunt some food."_

 _A shadow suddenly appears near him._

 _"Need a hand boy?"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"No one, just a guy trying to help someone who looks like in need of it."_

 _"Well, shall we?"_

 _"Try to keep up!"_

 _The two beat it and the stranger introduces himself as Seiro Valindite, the man had invited him to go with him and accepted. Years later, after some more training. The two meet team RWBY, Kuroka and Naruto. They traveled together and formed the team now famous named Guardians of Earthland, they were unknown and only known by their deeds._

 _"Zack, I must go. I am needed at my home, come and get me after I am done. I will contact you after everything is over on your scroll."_

 _"Alright, be careful Seiro."_

 _"I know bro. Keep up your training, especially you Naruto. You need to make your base form up to notch."_

 _"I know, I know. No need to remind me."_

 _"Well I must go."_

 _And everything was history._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Well, old man. I wasn't, I just traveled the world."

"I, I'm sorry that I did not-

"No need to apologize for the past."

"But-

"Like I said , no. Now where are the people in this guild?"

"I... they are out or still grieving over you."

"... Do they really think I'm that weak?"

"No, only Laxus does."

"Figures, well might as well relax."

Then some of the people in the guild that are there got unfrozen out of their own at the sight of Zack sitting down and relaxing. Especially Mirajane.

"Zack..."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Okay, I don't think I can update this fast and constant. School is nearing, I will be updating this whenever I can. It is hard to write with so much character, but I can manage it just fine. If anyone reading this, give me suggestions and ideas. And I had fun writing this with how much free time I had, I'm sorry that I won't be updating any faster. I can only write so much in one sitting before losing interest, not in writing but in sitting. I can only sit long when I play games, and you people should stop complaining. We write for fun and free, its not like anyone is paying them to write so just be patient and wait for an update okay?

Bye, and happy new year!

...

Somethings in my mind right now:

I hate writing while laying... It hurts my back!

Ohhhhh, I don't think I can write in the next vacation. Monster Hunter XX will be released and I will be buying it so I can play G-rank.

 **End**

...

Hey review, or something! I want feedback, I need opinions!

Update: Requested that the past part be re written, it took some time and I did my best. So sorry if it is not to the other readers liking.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is requested by Lewamus Prime 2016

I don't own these characters, they are from their respective authors and if I did own them, most of the fights on these series would have been longer and more battle than talking.

(There will be a sudden twist in the plot...)

I can only say one thing.

School really eats my time.

Oh well, story start.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Blast From The Past**

* * *

"Yes?"

Zack looks at Mirajane with a questioning look.

"I-"

"Ah, save it. I don't want any apologies and pities. Now, gramps. Am I going to be re-establish here and my team joins this guild?"

Makarov looked at him, then he sighs.

"Alright, Mira. The stamp for the new recruits, and I will have to do some... ahem, paperwork for Zack and his team."

Mira hesitated for a second but she remembered to make it up for all her wrong doings to him, starting with being nice of course.

"I- okay, everyone lets go."

The team vanished to the back room with her. And after their disappearance, the rest who are there in the guild snaps out of their shock and disbelief.

At the backroom/library, they were now stamped with the guild marks. Mirajane requested Seiro to stay for a moment to question him about two things.

"So, what now?"

"I... I want to know where did you take Lisanna's body?"

"Ah, that. Yes, I remember, I took her body and nursed her back. She is alive. Days ago, she took off on her own after I trained her to become stronger. She requested to be trained to not burden and/or to protect you guys as she says."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Days after Seiro had to separate temporarily with his team, he hears a roar and a flying girl hit him._

 _"Guh, what hit... me?"_

 _Looking at her, she is nearly dead. With those injury.._

 _"Who did this?"_

 _A white haired young girl, who is very injured. Seiro thought what to do, he is going to save this girl. But even with those looks, she might be a enemy. Then he made up his mind._

 _"I have save this girl, sorry for this. Mind's past..."_

 _Looking at her memories, his will to save her burned more._

 _"This girl is innocent, I have to nurse her and return to her friends and family."_

 _He activates his healing technique, he tries o heal her. A powerful but slow healing technique develop to slowly but surely cure any wounds and small amount of life force only._

 _Next day_

 _Lisanna woke up with a bit of pain in her right side, she tries to sit up but the pain is stopping her. She looks at her body to see herself wrapped in a bandages._

 _"I suggest you to not move for quite some time, your injuries are hard to heal."_

 _She looks at the man who seems to be savior._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Seiro, you are lucky that you flew directly to me than to a mountain and died. I am sorry to be blunt but, if anyone else lower than my caliber in terms of healing others. You would have surely died, but for now. Rest, you can go back when you finished healing."_

 _With that she took her rest. Days later, she is in process of healing. But now, she can at least walk a bit. She got outside and recognized the place to be in Hargeon, she looked around to see Seiro training. She saw him good at fighting and remembers that he is also good at healing. Knowing that she wants to be with Natsu, who is very reckless. She wants to his healer, and she knew who to ask. She approached the guy who saved her._

 _"Um, Seiro-san. C-can you train me to be a healer?"_

 _He looks at her for a good minute and spoke._

 _"But, you have to go back to your friends and family."_

 _"I need to, I am not a good fighter. I also want to heal others to support them."_

 _He closes his eyes._

 _"And I don't want to burden the others at a fight making me useless in it."_

 _He opens them and answers her request._

 _"I will train you with a condition to complete it before going back. And I will be strict to your training as a healer is useless without the ability to fight to survive."_

 _Her eyes burn with determination._

 _"I accept."_

 _"Natsu, Elfman, Mira... I will become strong enough to stand side by side with you all."Thought Lisanna._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"A good student... but why did she not comeback, she already completed the healing part of her training and half way in her fighting as I stopped. So why?" thought Seiro.

Mirajane sighed in relief, then proceeded to her second question.

"Then-"

"It's about Zack isn't it?"

"Y-yes."

"Just don't anything rush about the past as he already forgave but did not forget, he already has healed the wound. But the scar remains, do not re-open it."

She winced at it.

"And... nevermind, I have to go."

"Yes, thank you."

"I have to make it up to him, at least... she is safe... Sis, where are you?" thought Mirajane.

Outside, Seiro regrouped with the team.

"So what did she want to talk about?" asked Zack.

"Nothing important, she just wanted to know some past info about someone." responded Seiro.

"Is it me?" again, asked Zack.

"No, it was someone." answered Seiro.

"So, wanna get some ramen?"

"No, Naruto! The last time you did, we had to pay 350.000 jewels for your's not including our part!" yelled Seiro.

"What is going on?"

"Ah, Natsu. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Ah, okay?"

Seiro dragged Natsu somewhere in the guild.

"So Zack, where can we get food here?"

"Ah, its just there Naruto."

With Natsu and Seiro.

"Okay, stop here."

"So, what did you want me to talk about?"

"Natsu, for yours and your guild mate's sake. Do not bring the past, just forget about it or make it up to him by being mature and do not anger him. I just wanted to say this to you as a warning. Zack is trying to move on, if anyone of you did not change and angered him above all of those. Your guild might not stand, he wants to give you guys a second chance. He loves the place but hate the people, I need you guys to do it for him. He needs all those past jerk to him change."

"I... don't know what to say."

"Then don't, just act yourself without making the matter worst to him. He already forgave you guys, but did not forget and he is weary because of it."

"I.. thank you, fro informing me this."

"Sorry, but I did not do it for you guys. I did it for my best friend to let go of his dark path and hatred he is hiding."

"I, will go now."

"Then go."

"I would inform the others involved... See you around for some spar."

After disappearing around the corner of the way...

"Sigh, at least he mature from what Zack says..."

 **Later**

Most of the guild sat at the bar.

"So, will they be staying around or will they be going to get a mission or something?"

It was Elfman that asked the question, that was when Naruto exactly entered.

"We will be here for a while, we will be resting and have fun before going on some mission. Some of us deserves some break from all that Grimm and Dark mage hunting we did."

"So, you guys are strong... That is so manly!"

The out burst surprised Naruto before he calms and orders a bowl of ramen.

"Well Elfman, we will get along nicely with your attitude."

"And you are one of the manliest man I had a pleasure of meeting."

"And you are one of the most muscled man I know."

Yep, the two will get along nicely. Now with Zack and co. except Seiro and Iris as she waited for the guy.

"So, how was it Zack?" Yang asked Zack.

"Nope, not much changed and I felt nostalgic before it started. So over all of these is nothing, I feel like some would change but for now? Nothing."

"Well, hopefully you would enjoy it and go on a mission later." suggested Kuroka.

"Hmm, I guess staying and relaxing before mission is alright to me." shrugged Zack.

"Okay, its decided. We will explore and relax before going to mission!"

"Ruby, your too noisy." scolded Weiss.

"Let her, she is just excited." said Blake.

"Whatever." said the tsun-tsun Weiss.

Suddenly a five women bursts through the doors of the guild.

"Where is Seiro Valindite!"

"Huh?!"

Everyone was surprised and confused at why did they come. Zack steps and questioned them.

"Who are you people and what do you want from him?"

"He stole our property!"

Then in a poof of smoke, he appears. Wearing a mask like young Kakashi's.

"I am here and what I stole is a boy I saved from them, a innocent sixteen year old they were breaking. Whom were dreaming to be a priest, last I saw him is in the rehabilitation center."

Seiro glares at the women.

"You, you stole our slave and destroyed our base!"

"Tsk, stubborn rapist of an women."

Zack approaches Seiro and pats on his shoulder.

"Calm down, lets deal with them accordingly."

"Hm, trying to sound cool. Just don't get captured, it will be pain to bust out of there with or without help."

Then the women who are have very... large... breasts... and one looked like a loli with big guns. They surround the two. The knows they are capable, so they leave it to them.

"I should have put all of you behind the bars and let you all rot."

"You have a gal to say that?! You stole from us!"

Seiro let them rant and informed Zack who they are, who to take on and a plan of course.

"Zack, which of the five do you want to face? The loli with J-cups(Iris twitched at it) who has a black short bob cut named Onahi with the power to use illusion through her eyes, the H-cups(Iris develops a tick mark) with light brown hair named Irimi with the power to stetch and choke her enemies to incapacitate them, the F-cups(Iris develops a second tick mark) with brown-orange hair named Arina with the power to enhance strength and uses whip, the G-cups(oh-oh, the third one appears) with black hair which is styled like Winter's and she is named Yukina with the power to use some kind of magic through her katana, and I-cups(Iris looked like she is about to smack Seiro and Yang and Kuroka is giggling, the rest is blushing/giggling/nose bleeding at the beauties) with light blue-violet hair named Miyuri with the power to make you very sensitive(que more blush and nose bleed) but her skills at using blades(all bladed weapons) makes up for her sexual only power."

"Well, I will face two, the loli and the orange-browny. And rest is yours, because its your problem I am helping you with."

Seiro thought, trying to sound cool again. You should have not helped."

"You know, you would not need to face them. We are above their level, they are only B-A-class at most."

Which is overkill with two SS-SSS-class and beyond warriors to fight them, the gap will be too big.

"Whatever, I just want to fight."

"Okay, I just did not want to disappoint."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey look, they were about stop ranting."

Seiro points at them and shoots a small stream of lightning.

"-And we were about to break him and kill him with se-Watch were your aiming at!"

"Ohh, the leader still screams. And I missed, that should have hit her."

"Seiro, separate them to our fights. Use it."

"Roger that."

With that everything slowed down in Seiro's perspective.

"Set sealing barrier and Hiraishin seals on their back. Then teleport, profit..."

Then he activates the barrier and teleports them to it. And thats were the time resumed normaly.

"What?!"

"Miyuri, Arina and Yukina lets settle this."

(BGM: MGQ: Promestein final form)

"Girls, get him. He will pay for what he has done."

"Lightning whip."

Arina tries to whip Seiro but he dodged. And if you look closely to the crowds, you would see Iris muttering about sadist sluts. (She still did not realize much of her feeling for him)

"Where is our Johnny?!"

"Idiots, he is recovering. He nearly can't live without you women raping him."

"Arrrrrrhhhhh, Blade seering water slash!"

"Steam art: Blazing air."

Seiro blocks the water beam slash with steaming magic circle and blasted them with a steaming air... which he did not realize at first that it will start to corrode their clothes. But with willpower and more than dozen lifetime of experience, he is not affected at their nudity. (By now nearly all men in the guild is unconscious with nose bleeds with the exception of Zack, Seiro, Naruto and surprisingly Natsu only suffering nose bleed and heavy blush, and the women with the exception of the one fighting have heavy blush and some of them are jealous of the size of their mountain valleys.)

"Oops."

"Die!"

"Nope."

He dodge the buster blade that Miyuri pulls out out of nowhere. (Around the size of Qrow's weapon.)

"Take this, Water pressure beam!"

"Weak, Sun's shield."

The Beam is neutralized by the blazing sun that is shaped like a steel shield that appeared in Seiro's hand.

"And I will counter."

"I won't let you, Earth crushing whip blow."

"I did."

The moment it hit, she hit only is an afterimage.

"What?!"

"Ugh!"

"Yukina!"

"No!"

Seiro chopped her neck and knocked her out with it.

"Dragon's apocalyptic knock out."

True to its name, a very strong blow that did not injure but knocks out hit Arina on her stomach. Which is a miracle Seiro did not hit her on those mountain with how big they are. Letting her fall, Seiro looks at Miyuri.

"Why do you want revenge, shotacons?"

"...You fucker, we trained our slave to please us and you destroyed our plans? You still question why we want to kill you?"

Oh she is seething, that is... bad?

"Oh, mature fools. You guys already made those who works with your friend an addict to your bodies. I was making sure that it won't spread further."

"And that was our goal! Only women rules! All young boys to be-MMMmmmmm!"

And Seiro shuts her with seal to silence.

"Sealing technique: the silenced ones."

Seiro nears her.

"You are a disgrace to humanity, what I want is balance, not domination of one gender to another. I don't even discriminate people unless I know their personality, but you. You are rotten, you won't ever going near men and pleasure yourselves ever again with this."

He slapped them the seals of no pleasure, a seals that makes a small barrier to not make any men come in it and if they are lesbian, they won't feel pleasure. He jumps back and activates them.

 **With Zack**

"Seiro already finished them eh? Then I will too."

Zack breaks the illusion and punched Onahi away.

"Stranglement of man."

Zack dodges the attack that would have trapped him in the stretching woman's breast and wraps her body around him to stop him. Then he counters immediately.

"Beast slammer." (An attack tha transform his arm into a giant and grab his enemy and slams it with incredible force, it use his transformation magic.)

Zack grabs Irimi's feet and teleported in front of Seiro and slammed her, then Seiro slaps the seal and jumped away to activate it. Then he teleports away, appearing in front of Onahi and jabs her in the neck with a finger. Her pupils dilated and slumps down. Then he grabs her shoulder to teleport to Seiro for another seal.

"And done, that was a good warm up exercise. Wanna spar later Seiro for a serious exercise?

"Yeah, later. I need to draw some seals, only me can bypass the seal without breaking it. I need it to deliver them personally to jail."

"You do that, I want eat first before anything."

And Seiro was about to activate it and Iris tackled him at the exact time it activated.

"Guh, Iris-!"

"No hussies for you mister!"

And they are gone. And Zack sweatdrops.

"The two really should go out, they even won't admit to themselves that they are in love with each other. Funny thing though, Seiro is older than any of us and still is a very oblivious guy when it comes to himself's interest. Well, girls, lets eat."

"Got any delicious place to eat?" asks Yang.

"Yeah." answered Zack.

"Then of we go!" skips Yang.

And the rest of the team followed.

With Seiro

"- why did you tackle me?!"

And they have arrived at the place where Seiro places a criminal or enemy he captures, a dungeon he made. All people he deems irredeemable, with his experience of over a thousand years. He can easily identify them, and his ability to sense negative emotion helps him more on it.

"Why not, I just wanted to be with you on this. Why, you don't want me here partner?"

And Seiro recoiled like he tried to use a rocket launcher with a frail body when he saw the pout Iris did.

"N-no, I just wanted to do this alone."

"And leave you alone with these bimbos?"

"Ugh, I don't even know if your mind is green or something."

His emotion sensing is not working on her somehow keeps him frustrated at her.

"Awww, don't be like that. Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Grrrrr, that pout makes me putty. Why can't I resist it?!" thought Seiro.

Yep that's right it folks, Seiro is weak to a cute and beautiful pout.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Lets just put these shotacons to a redeeming device."

A device that tries to clean ones personality, if it did not work. That person is really irredeemable, the mind of tainte concept is simple. It wash them with pure energy that the device uses to convert it to clean the mind of the corrupt.

"Okay, then."

After putting them, they have to wait three days before the results to work. And no need to worry about food or anything, the device does everything for them.

"So, what should we do now?"

Iris perks up. Giving him the cutest face she could make, she says...

"Lets go out."

And his nose nearly bled at that, nearly. Remember his past experience helped him to resist perverse acts and only become pervert in bed, so he did the most logical thing to do before he receive one of the two most devastating blow, a deeper pout or a woman's wrath.

"Yeah, food and movie?"

Iris stares.

"Food, movie... Date?"

He answers weakly after seeing her pouting slowly but surely deeper.

"Yup, and we will have so much fun."

"I already regret it." mumbles Seiro.

"What was that?"

unfortunately, she heard it?

"Nothing, lets go. I will teleport us to the restaurant I know that serves most delicious food I ever tasted."

Never let it be said that Seiro's weakness is his oblivious love to a girl and fear of them when they got angry as he has a luck that always land him with that kind of girl and sometimes they are hidden in their persolnality.

A heaven for people Seiro met in the past

His wives are cheering for him, they all decided that one day when he comes. They will meet him with smiles, not a arguing group of women trying to prove who is the best. Or so it was planned for what he had done for the world. They all had decided to watch him. Except for the ones that got revived without their memmories, also wiped from Seiro's when he had to recreated the world and lost his power.

"He really is oblivious." said Akina. (When he was in SAO)

"I know." said Michaela. (The time when he was in MGQ)

"Yeah, it is obvious that he loved the girl but he also doesn't notice it until the girl said it to him. The only time he confess was with the Velvet girl that got revived in the process he did to make the world again." complained and explained Ilias. (Whom he somehow convinced to stop what she is planning and she had decided to go with him for fifteen years before she fell in love with him along with Michaela.)

"It's sad that some of them got their memory lost, Seiro was going through dimension from dimension on every main timeline and his action was the one made the originals the alternate." said Akina.

"Yes, he was like going back and forth through time." said Michaela.

"I remember, when we were complete here. We were like fifteen or something, he creates a harem unknowingly and accepts them when they confessed." said Ilias.

"Oh it was fun when they came here, the ones that did not know his history was surprised." said Akina."

"Ah, especially us. We were surprised why he was powerful and things but this was unexpected." said Michaela.

"Yes, he made me rethink of everything and found a love in him which I thought for a goddess is impossible." said Ilias.

"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?"

"Hey, Hestia. We were just talking about our reincarnating oblivious husband, who seems to be attracting a girl." said Ilias. (From PJO)

(The more, dimensions that are not recreated. More past wife/wives he had will be here.)

"Oh, we will have another sister here after her time?" said Hestia a bit sadly. Because they can't be with him for a long time.

"Hey, we will be with him again when the time comes. Don't be sad, at least some of the worst villains did not get revived and us losing memories of him. I am still glad that he did not recreate everything and merged it, we can still meet him one day with us still the same. Him losing all of us and he remembered everything and he saw us alive? He would have gone insane if that happened, he loves all of us equally as he still loves the past girls and he is too kind refuse a girl he likes unknowingly in loved with." said Michaela.

"The problem still lies with, what will happen if Seiro or some of the girls that got revived remembers and and one of them don't?" said Akina.

"We just have to wait and see." said Hestia.

"I agree." said Michaela.

"Yeah, we do that." agreed Akina.

"Might as well do it too." Ilias begrudgingly agreed.

With the guild

Will he accept? Is he still angry? Is the thought of one Mirajane. After talking to Seiro, she is conflicted. She can't mention the past or he will become angry, but she wants to apologize and make it up to him. Her maturity made her realize her past actions are horrible to him and how much she really likes him, heck she might have been in love with him.

"Should I ask master?"

She had decided...

"What should I do, did he come back to exact his revenge?"

Is the thought of all bullies in the past except Natsu. After the talk with Seiro made him realize of what he should do.

With Zack

"Wait... Ruby, you did say that you have a friend there in the guild right?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, it was... Jaune."

"He has a team right?"

This time though, Yang answered.

"Yeah, a redhead, a black haired sloth and a crazy orange girl is in his team right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, they have a name. Their names are Pyrrha, Ren and Nora!"

"Okay, no need to yell Ruby."

"But Zaaack!"

"Ohhhh, she is just excited. She will be eating with her-mmph!" Yang was interrupted by Ruby.

Ruby has a slight blush on her face when she felt what was Yang about to say.

"Yang!"

And with the exception of Zack and Ruby, the girls thought.

"We are excited too, we just hide it better." was the thought of Weiss, Blake and Kuroka. But Kuroka is clinging to Zack's arm though, and Yang... Nope, no need to know what's up on her perverted and wild mind of her's.

"So, where will we nya~"

"We are going there!"

Zack points to a restaurant.

With Seiro

"So, what do you want Iris? I thought that you would want to choose, so..."

"Mmmm, but I thought you wanted me to taste the so called your most delicious food?"

"I sensed that it it was closed, so I want you to choose. If it was opened at this time though, I would have."

"Okay then, then I want that!"

She points to the restaurant she finds.

"Okay, lets eat and visit the guy before we go watch some movies okay?"

"Fine by me~"

Guild

"We're back!"

"Nora, your too noisy."

"But Jaune~"

"Stop Nora."

"Okay Ren~"

"Hey, I am your leader."

"Um, guys. Do you think you know what happened here?"

And the team JNPR is here, although confused about why is their guildmates are stunned.

"I don't know Pyrrha, we just arrived with you remember?" said Jaune.

"Ah, right." said the slightly embarrassed Pyrrha.

They are now trying to get them out on their stupor, but it seems that they won't get out of it anytime soon.

 **With Seiro**

"Poor guy, he is still trying to suppress it." said Iris.

After their brief visit to the guy saved by Seiro, they are now walking back to their shared house. Walking and enjoying spending time with each other.

"I know, when I save him. He was worst than that, at least he is improving. His caretaker said it would take more time, he will eventually be able to live a normal life for himself."

Then Iris scowled.

"But those women, can I vaporize them if they don't change?"

"Moody..." thought Seiro as he saw the pout on her face

"... How could I say no with that face."

He really is a sucker on cute faces, except for the enemies of course.

"Yay."

"Immature."

"Bleeeeh~"

"Are you trying to prove my point?"

"Oh don't be bummer, have fun. It's not like your an old man or something."

"..."

"Guh, is she trying to say that despite how I look. I am really an old man in both age and mind?" thought Seiro, crying internally.

Ignoring him, Iris nudge his arm and latch on it.

"Iris?"

"But, then if your old. I would still be your friend, you are the best person I know."

"Iris..."

"Ssshhh quiet, I would like to stay like this a bit more."

"Okay."

She snuggles deeper, and she felt at peace. And Seiro feels that he would like to ditch the movie they are about to go and watch, and go straight to their home.

 **Zack...**

""""Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!""""

"..."

After the lunch he had with the girls, he wanted mull over some and sort himself. But... He was spotted by the fun girls and had to hide, using what he learned from Seiro, Naruto and his pranking days (Their childhood and the time they first met completely with the team), he used the ninja tarp to hide. (Some people do things that they easily remember than to do what is lot easier method because that is what the first thing that comes to mind) After some time...

"... Are they gone?"

He lowers the tarp and saw no one in the area, he sighs in relief.

"Now, what was I about to do?"

Then he remembers, he was thinking about accepting the affections he is receiving from the girls of his team with the exception of two. (Iris and Hinata)

"... Should I? But..."

His past love life is not the best one, he is weary to feel it because of it.

"I have to think this thoroughly."

 **With Naruto**

Many knows that Naruto is not a pervert and has many anti-pervert techniques but...

"Hinata~"

"Naruto~"

He is a pervert to his girlfriend.

"Ah, that was satisfying."

"Naru, your the best."

They just have done making out and now they are getting out of their room.

"So, to guild?" said Hinata

"To guild." answered Naruto.

And to their surprise, a magic circle appears exactly when they arrived and a team of blonde, red, black and orange talking in the bar while others seems out of the guild or somewhere.

"Huh?"

Then within it appears what seemed to be devils from what Naruto senses.

"Where is everyone?"

"Um, hello? Who are you?"

The redhead who seemed to be the leader smiles.

"Rias Gremory and you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, this is beautiful Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you, are in the guild?"

"Yes, of course. With how everyone treats others like a family, why not?"

"Ah, good." sad Naruto.

"Naruto, your not paying attention." said Hinata.

"Well sorry if I got my fathers love for red things, even though I love you. I also love red and orange."

"I know, but let the others introduce themselves."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ara, whipped man isn't he. Akeno Himejima by the way ufufufufu."

"Ahhhh, sadist!" cowers Naruto. And Akeno who seems to be not offended but rather she smiles wider.

"Ara."

"Ufufu, a man that can see your true desire in an instant."

"But I am also a masochist Buchou."

And Naruto still cowers as Hinata soothed his nerves.

"Um, yeah. I am Kiba Yuuto by the way."

"...Koneko Toujou."

"I,I am G-Gasper..."

"Xenovia Quarta."

"Rossweisse."

"Issei Hyodou and I-."

Then at that Naruto suddenly recovers and interrupted the boy.

"will become harem king or something blah blah blah, and the biggest pervert in the planet."

'Squelch' an invisible knife plunges to Issei and it is critical hit!

And that sends him to the corner crying anime tears.

"Oh, Issei."

Rias approaches him and pat his shoulder.

"That is the past you, you have us."

"I-I know, its just so humiliating I was acting back then."

"Ah, then sorry Issei. You just looked the part, I won't be mentioning it."

"Thank you."

After that an awkward silence follows. Naruto, Issei, Kiba and Gasper are very quiet adn Gasper seems to tremling at the sight of new people too.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

None of the males noticed that the girls are already on their own tables and talking about things that girls do.

 **With Seiro**

"Iris, you really love me?"

"Yes, you idiot. I.. I wanted to be with you for some time already, you have the personality that I really like and to me your the most handsome man to be with."

"Iris..."

Seiro closes his eyes. And when he opened them, it was filled with love and determination.

"Then there is only one thing I can do."

He grabs her hand and unfurl his sage mode dragon wings which is already embed on his DNA to be used anytime he wants without sage mode.

"I will tell you everything."

She enters sage mode and unfurl her hawk wings to fly for herself and gave Seiro a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"I am going to tell you my past."

She smiles softly and hug him in the sky.

"Then tell me."

"I will."

Then they talk while flying.

 **With Zack**

"Okay, this is it. I know they like me and I will agree to go out with them, I won't mess this up."

He approach their rooms to talk. And he braced himself to ask them out.

...

 **Back to guild**

...

The awkward silence still here with the females giggling on the background, and two magic circles and swirls of leaves appears.

"Yo!" said the silver haired guy, who is famous of mastering 1000 jutsus named Kakashi Hatake.

""Youth!"" said the bowl cut men, who is famous as green and blue beast of fairies named Lee and Guy respectively.

"Quiet." said the pale eyed man, who is famous for swiftly defeating his enemies known as Pale-eyed beast named Neji Hyuuga.

"Yeah." said the girl in buns, who is famous as queen of weapon named Tenten Higurashi.

This is the team 9. And from the magic circle is the devils.

"Hm, where is everyone- Ria-tan!" said the older looking and male Rias, who is famous as the leader of devils in the underworld named Sirzechs Lucifer who is also the big brother of Rias. Who is also bonked by the beautiful maid besides him.

"Master, you are embarrassing yourself. You are the leader of the devils, act like it." said the silver haired maid, known as ultimate queen named Grafia Licifudge.

And from another circle emerges a girl older looking from Koneko and she is a blonde girl with drills as hair style on her hair.

"Did someone knocked everyone out?" said the girl, who is famous as Flaming phenex hair of underworld named Ravel Phenex.

They are the ones in the Fairy Tail. Also Gremory clan and Phenex clans are in an alliance with the guild.

"Whatever, I will just get my tea and drink some." said Ravel, who ones again teleported away.

And the rest of the arrivals...

"Lets find Master." thought all of them.

And the are gone to look.

 **In unknown place**

"... gor... ady... to... se... the... aby?"

"Ye... er... I... ady... se... thi...te..."

The wheel of fate is steering, the dark ones are starting to move.

...

Only time will tell when they are going out to haunt for their goals and revenge.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Hey, this chapter is good. And sorry if anyone who is reading this fic as one of their favs as I did not update for days but really, school eats time.

MHMasterHero007 - Gotta hunt them all!


	4. Chapter 4

This story is requested by Lewamus Prime 2016

I don't own these characters, they are from their respective authors and if I did own them, most of the fights on these series would have been longer and more battle than talking.

...Sigh, for some reason. My writing style seems to change every time I write, and sometimes it brings good result and sometimes not. Don't worry, I will still do my best to write. Its my hobby, plus I think I have some talent on this.

The update was a bit late in my opinion, exam also contributed on the lost time. Plus my schedule changed in my school so I had to adjust.

May any of you won't be upset to any OOC I would write.

Well, without any further rumbling and ranting.

STORY START!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Natsu, Zack, Seiro and Naruto don't destroy... much**

* * *

 **Days later**

"Don't worry about your father, we will be going to mt. Hakobe."

"We?"

"Yes Lucy, this will be your first job!"

"Ah, Natsu stop my arm, my arm! Aaaahhhhhh!"

And the duo are gone. Then Seiro walks up to the board and picked one.

"Well, then I'll take this one then." said Seiro.

"Hey, what is it?" said Iris, leaning to him like she is relaxing.

"A- rank extermination of ursa and nevermore grimms." answered Seiro.

The two seems to a lot closer after their talk.

"Boring, we have done some more difficult. Oh, oh I remember when you, Zack and Naruto teamed up to beat three dozen of grimms called Goliaths." said Iris, and she did not notice the shocked faces of the guild.

"Iris, we don't need to get some warm up like that. We were just having fun that time, our daily warm up is spar and a technique practicing and applying them, remember?" explained Seiro.

"I know, I know. Lets just get this over with, I want have a lunch with you later."

"Hahaha, okay. We will go to the best one we can find, also why not have some fun while killing them?" asked Seiro.

"Because, they are annoying." answered Iris.

"Hmmm, I thought they are ants though. Well, lets go unalive those soulless abomination."

"Okay, and lunch." said Iris.

"I know, teleport!" yelled Seiro and the Black and White Wyvern are gone to their job. But of course after sending the clone to get the job signed and putting it to a scroll before puffing away, transferring the job paper to Seiro.

"And the lovebirds are gone." said Naruto.

"Naruto! Look at this."

"Hinata? Why?"

"Here." said Hinata.

"..."

"..."

"Okay, rouge ninjas eh? We should capture them for some bounty! What rank- A too, good. Lets get it signed and go!" said the excited Naruto.

"Okay, lets go." said Hinata less enthusiastically but still as excited.

And the twin

"And now we are down to six, should we get too?" asked Zack to his teammates.

"Well, we should but why?" questioned Blake.

"Because, we can do our job here and get money!" said Ruby.

"Ruby, we don't have to do much. I mean we are rich, we just don't spend it to expensive things and have simple life than luxurious life with stick in the butt." said Yang.

"Yang, I know! I just wanted to say why bother? Its not S-ranked, we should have stayed out doing more - dangerous to others - difficult job than here. We have to wait and get a legit rank and that is boring." complained Ruby.

"Ruby, shut up. Lets just do our job." said Weiss.

"Anything works nya~." said Kuroka.

"Here we go, a simple investigation. Some kind of shipping and thing like that, lets go get this signed to master before we go." said Zack.

"""""Okay/Lets go/Lets kick some butt."""""

And there goes another team.

"Say, are they crazy?" said Jet.

"I don't know." said Droy.

"I can also do that." said Issei, Sirzechs and the rest of the stronger members of the guild.

 **With Naruto**

"So, who was it we are going to hunt down?" seriously said Naruto.

"Naruto, you did not read it much did you?" deadpanned Hinata.

"Ehehehe." laughed Naruto sheepishly.

"Well, the we are hunting down is Aoi from our village."

Yes, in this world. The village only trains ninja to be mercenary or join guild like this.

"What, the bastard. He is ruining our reputation of training a good ninja and rumored to be A-class only because of stealing the Raijin no ken from the second leader of the ninja clan in our home village." said Naruto, a bit angered.

"Yes, he was high C-class at best. Which is too low to be an jounin, he should have been at least high B-class, which is the lowest standard to be special jounin." explained Hinata.

"Yeah, but how do you rank us? I mean S-class is already pushover if we go all out." asked Naruto.

" _Neh, Kurama?_ " thought Naruto.

" ** _I know Kit, we don't get much challenge these days._** " said Kurama back.

Yup, ladies and gentlemen. This Kurama, the nine-tailed fox.

"I know, it was already said that. At least five SS-SSS-class for the each of you to get push back, but not defeated. I think, ten might have a chance." said Hinata.

"Ah, then only Zack, Seiro and I could match each other." said Naruto.

(Only because your Sage of six paths mode of yours is so hax, but then again so is Infinity-Dream Slaying power and Ultimate darkness dragon of light from Seiro and Zack respectively in order. Which is only equal because of how destructive they all can be, Seiro's absolute creation and his already powerful set of skill was enhanced by it and he is an all type fighter, meaning he has very few weakness. And Zack, his mastery over darkness and combine it with light along with black dragon slaying magic and his armors he re-equips into. And he has a very high level selections of techniques, he also has a pain ignorance/tolerance ability but unlike a certain berserker [in the world of Naruverse, heracles or berserker as he is called sneezed and blew Ilya's house away], he has a limit. It is his stamina. As for Naruto, he has all his technique, his father's and mastery to all elements for him to use. All of them have super strength to kick off a mountain without putting massive effort and they can speed demon the world within 2 hours or faster by their top speed. But they have seals on them to restrict their powers into whatever amount of power they want. Right now, they are restricting themselves into at least 10% to 15%. Which they can adjust any time with a mere thought.)

"Most likely, but there might be some more stronger beings out there."

"There might be, there might not. Who knows? But then we can at least fight a good fight."

"Oh you training nut."

"But I am your training nut."

"I know."

And they hugged. Before continuing their journey/hunt.

 **With Seiro and Iris**

...

They are in the clearing in the woods near their mission.

" _Damn, my past really haunts me all the time._ " thought Seiro.

"Seiro, who is this?" questioned Iris.

He points to the white head, whose hair looks a lot like Penny's but white in color and her body is on par with Yang.

"Ugh, this is someone I met long time ago. Her name is Merissa." explained Seiro.

"Nice to meet you." greeted Merissa.

"..."

" _Isn't she supposedly mean? And how the is she alive?!_ " thought Seiro.

"...How the heck are you still alive?" said Seiro.

"Oh, how rude I was about to ask that too." said Merissa, making Seiro's eye twitch.

"Okay, what's going on?" said the frustrated Iris.

"Merissa and I met nearly 800 years ago, she and I was in the same class in our first year and fourth year highschool. I thought she was a normal human, and you know died because of being mortal." explained Seiro.

"Oh, but I am not. You can see that I am alive and well, but my question still stands. You, how are still among the living? If I was correct you were a human." said Merissa, making Seiro's eye twitch more.

" _I was the one who asked first!_ " thought Seiro.

"Ugh, I am a one of a kind who is immortal in age?" nervously said Seiro.

"Fine, and I am a devil. Merissa Lucifudge." said Merissa.

"...Are you related to Grayfia-san?" said Seiro, surprising her.

"How do you know my sister?" said Merissa narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, so that's why she looks so familiar in face. You are her little sister, I met her in the civil war. I unknowingly saved her, I was strolling around and found the battle. Seeing a men surrounding a bruised and fine but exhausted from battle woman rubbed me wrong and beat them up, afterwards she introduced herself saying she is a devil." explained Seiro.

"Ohhh, thank you then. For saving my sister." kissing his cheek, overloading his brain. And irritating Iris above all.

" _... Gaaaahh, I though she did not change a bit at all. I was wrong!_ " thought Seiro

And suddenly a quake happens in the area around them.

"Iris, the grimm."

Unfortunately for them, it was not a group of grimms but a giant black creature with white mask. It's shape is a dragon, it exudes powerful presence.

"I know."

"Oh, so you were the guys I requested?" said the surprised Merissa.

"Good, so why lie about this?" said Seiro.

"I wrote it as group to raise its rank then stronger will come but I was not hoping for anyone powerful, I was thinking they would help me fight it." explained Merissa.

"Sigh, Iris, Merissa."

""Yes?""

"Both of you, run." said Seiro, making both gasp in surprise.

"But Seiro-"

"Iris, its out of you league. I can feel it close to SS-class, your not ready for this." said Seiro making Merissa widen her eyes.

"But when I sensed it last, it was close to S-class. How did it get stronger in such a short time?!" said the panicking Merissa.

"It must have eaten its fellow grimm or found a feast of strong humans/faunus to eat." theorized Iris.

The grimm beast is getting closer, narrowing his eyes, he decided.

"You two stay away from the battle, I will take care of it." said Seiro, he began to chant once again.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Humanoid dragon who saved the world, I fought the dream and I befriended the infinite, I will become one again to protect those close to me, and destroy my enemies! Ultimus Dream and Infinite!" (A technique to use his previous lives form but it has a limit, the same reason he can't get all of his power back and only got some part of it. But while in that form, he can use everything that form did.)

Seiro transforms into a angel, dragon and devil hybrid with the aura of red and white. While he looks the same, his powers are not. This surprised Merissa (Every re-incarnation, his powers transfers with him but his specie and extra appendage he had doesn't)

"Trace on."

Two nearly identical beautiful golden sword appear, making Merissa gape.

"Excalibur?! I though it was destroyed. And how did he get the Caliburn?!" she said.

"He can make a temporary copy of everything, they run on his magic reserves." explained Iris.

"Wow."

"Now, then shall we dance?"

"Rooooaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!"

Then they clashed and destroyed the landscape.

 **With Zack**

"So the mission is a simple delivery job to deliver this big package eh? This will be easy, I guess easy money for us. I wonder what is happening with Seiro and Naruto, I hope they are not causing trouble. But then again, Iris and Hinata are with them. They can keep their boyfriends in line." wondered Zack.

"I know they can, they must be bored that they are not doing any difficult jobs now." said Blake.

"But then, they are trouble magnet. Especially Seiro, he always got chased by his past." said Zack.

"All I can say is good luck." said Weiss.

"Awww, Weiss. Don't be so cold." said Ruby.

"Hmph."

" _Really tsundere here._ " thought and deadpanned the most of them.

"Ohhhh, is that the place?" pointed Yang at the abandoned warehouse.

"Yes, the map says that. And the job description says that the strays made that their base. And we must eliminate them." said Zack. (Forgot to mention, but the killing is not frown upon as long as they kill their enemies only unlike in canon Fairy Tail that killing is frowned upon. And I don't know about the others.)

"I'm ready to kick some butt!" said Ruby excitedly.

"Then lets make a plan." said Blake calmly.

"Fineeeee." pouted Ruby.

" _You know for a someone who is a leader and 18, she is very childish. But she filled out nicely though._ " thought Zack, looking at Ruby.

"Ruby, your still so cuuute!" said Yang and began pinching her cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow. Shtaf ift, ift herf!" said Ruby incoherently.

"You two never change." said Zack.

" _But still, Kuroka is being quiet and the rest is not acting much different is confusing. After that talk..._ " thought Zack.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _The night he decided to confront the girls about their feelings as well as his._

 _"Okay, I have decided." said Zack._

 _And he knocks on the door and Blake opens it._

 _"Oh, good evening Zack. Do you need something?" said Blake._

 _"Is everyone awake?" he asks._

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _"I just want to talk to everyone with something important."_

 _"And why is the two duo not with if it is important?"_

 _At that Zack smiles at the answer he is about to say._

 _"Well, I just wanted to talk about you girls and me. Its important to us not them, they already have their own business to do."_

 _"Oh, okay then. Come in, and don't perv at us." said Blake with a teasing smile._

 _"... Yeah, yeah." he grumbles while walking in._

 _"I think, I should have thought of some plan to say it. But telling them straightly but not bluntly will be easier or so I thought." thought Zack._

 _After he enters Zack sees them all over the room, Kuroka is relaxing lazily like a cat which she is, Ruby is on her bed polishing and cleaning her scythe, Yang on her bed doodling something, no doubt about different shapes and sizes of penis, from what Naruto and Seiro says that they would not look into someone's mind with that kind of mindset and habit. And Weiss is on the bathroom, she might be changing into her sleepwear, and Blake who led him here was reading a from the looks of it, no doubt its the latest release of Ninjas of Love, wonder who still writes them though. Somewhere near the room Zack is in, Seiro sneezes._

 _"Hehehe, Ninjas of Love is hit. Just needed to modify Naruto's life story in original timeline,change the name and profit..." (Which is not true, it's only a fiction as he interfered with the original. Not the parallel of it, in fact all timeline and dimension he was in will be all canon timelines.)_

 _He tooks out a glass and relaxes while drinking his favorite Root Beer... ahem, back to Zack. He saw Weiss getting out of the bathroom, he calls them in one place and took a deep breath. He explains his feelings, but said that because of his past, he fears that same might happen, and said that he does not know what to do. But Kuroka giggles._

 _"Fufufu, I knew this would come soon. We already spoke and made a pact."_

 _"...Eh? A pact?" said Zack._

 _"Okay, are they a male physic? Because from my experience and the situation right now says that I am right." thought Zack."_

 _And the rest is history, a harem formed and things happened._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

" _But then again, no real man can fully understand women_." thought Zack.

"Girls we are getting close, lets proceed with caution." said Zack.

"Say that to Yang, Ruby and yourself." said Weiss.

"Why must you be so rude and insult everyone?" said Ruby.

"Not your business."

"Awwww.."

"Shhh, we're here. The plan is to deal with Viser and I will be the one to battle the culprit." said Zack.

"Aye, aye leader." saluted Yang.

They led themselves inside.

 **With Seiro**

Seiro felt off, he feels like the grimm he is fighting is not grimm at all.

"What heck is this?!" shouted Seiro.

" _I've been fighting for hours, this is insane. All those high level techniques I throw only does small damage. It's like its not effective to it, but how will I damage it enough to beat it?_ " thought Seiro.

After clashing for hours, Seiro only damages the creature at minimal rate.

"... I recognize this... that's it..." mumbled Seiro.

He pulls out a worn looking with damage but clean gun and points at his head. The girls that were watching in worry gasps.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Iris.

"Seiro!" shouted Merissa.

The creature closes him.

"Oh, no..."

"Se...iro.."

"... P... s... na..." mumble Seiro.

*Bang*

(BGM: Resonant Hopes Ignited Wills)

"Messiah! Persona Soul Fusion!"

A light envelopes him, when it disappears his looks changed. A pair of white dragon looking wings appears, a giant blade also appears on his right hand. Then he is clad in a armor. (Think of Messiah's wings and sword then MHGen EXArc set)

"Messiah World Saviour Armor Second form!"

The girls looked at him teary eyed but glad that he is alive but confused at him getting a power up shooting his own head.

"Up for round forty-six? I'll end you now, once and for all!" shouted Seiro and took a serious stance. (Sephiroth stance)

"Grrrrooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr."

They charged. Suddenly a sword made of it's black body with white bone like sharp blade appears.

*Clang* *Bang*

The spot they met is immediately become a waste, if this continues miles upon miles of the forest will go down.

"Not bad, how about-Megidolaon!"

A violet explosion engulfs them.

"Prayala!"

A yellowish-white blades appear from the dome of violet explosion.

"Roooooaaaaaaarrrrr!"

The destruction continues.

 **With Naruto**

After finding the camp of the rouge groups, they immediately jumps in. Making Kurama think that even Hinata is getting rubbed off of Naruto's recklessness.

"Kurama, Hinata lets go!"

and Naruto unleashed a burning red nine tailed fox with giant flaming phoenix wings on the back with the help of Hinata.

"Now!"

And they began to rampage at the rouge ninjas, priests, fallens and devils.

"Gyaaaaaaahhhhh!"

And the giant camp is started to be razed.

(Sorry, Naruto's time will come but I don't think any big events for him will be anytime soon.)

 **With Zack**

"... What the hell are the two of them doing?" mumbled Zack, sensing their use of massive amounts of power.

" _I can feel that Seiro is using too much power, he is quickly approaching Shiva's level. If the battle he is on continues... more and more surrounding will be destroyed, and Naruto... at least he is keeping it steady at top level. Seiro, just what is happening there?_ " thought Zack.

"Zack, what's wrong?" said Blake noticing him deep in thought.

"Nothing, let's just listen in their plans now." said Zack.

" _Be safe you two._ " he thought.

"-after it our leader Kobabiel will be attacking those little group, hahahahaha!" said the blond insane looking priest. (But he is already insane!)

"Fufufufu, yesssss. That will be fun." said the woman who looks a bit... nude?

"And the war will resume as he wants, it will be so glorious!" said the blond.

"Yeah!" yelled the minions, many strays.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening. We won't let you guys do it." said Zack entering the scene.

"Who interrupts the great Freed Selzan?!" said the insane and now known Freed.

"Me." said Zack pointing at himself.

"You will now die, get them hahahaha! Take the women if you can!"

"Eek, your dead insane priest!" yelled Ruby.

"I think a beat down is needed." said Yang looking at her fists before looking at the strays.

"Your dead." said Blake.

"What the hell, I am going to kill them!" yelled Weiss.

"Can you even scratch us Nya~?" said Kuroka purring.

"Guys, this priest is mine. You guys beat all the others!" yelled Zack.

Freed took a stance.

"You think you can stop us?"

"I know I can." said Zack before he pulls out a book with blue cover with the title of Control the Darkness 4.

"What the fuck?!"

"Ahhh, great series. Who wrote this though?" said Zack before getting attacked.

 **With Seiro**

" Achoo! Wind Striking Stream!"

Nearly tripping, a blade of wind strikes violently and fast, but it only did small damage and smacks him away.

"Guuuuhhhhhh! Who ever made me sneezed is sooo getting pranked later!"

The attack did not do much damage but it sent him flying.

 **With Zack**

A shiver went up on his spine.

"Oops?" said Zack feeling sheepish before blocking the attack with one finger.

"Hmmmm..."

"Fight back damn it!"

"Let me think, nah."

He continues to block it but then Freed thought it was a good idea to spit holy water on him.

"...Idiot."

And did a nasty roundhouse to him that is so fast that Freed did not notice it coming.

Wham

"Guh!"

"I tried to be nice and he spits, no more nice guy." said Zack with narrowed eyes.

"How dare you to damage my beautiful face!" yelled Freed.

"And how dare you to spit at me. Immobilize, Dark Thunder Stream." said Zack coldly.

"Gyaaaaahhhhhh!" yelled out the insane priest in pain.

It pierced his arms and legs making him immobilized.

"Well, my work here is done. I will come back to take ya later." said Zack.

He looks at the girls who seems to be enjoying beating up the strays.

 **With Seiro**

"This is bad, I am losing." said Seiro who is panting and sweating.

"Seiro, look out!" yelled out Iris.

"No!" yells Merissa.

Then Seiro got hit by the speeding creature.

"Guh."

Clang

But he held on and block it.

"Graaaahhhhhh!"

Wham

"Gaaahhhhh!"

Seiro got smashed away, landing on the trees. Before losing consciousness, he saw the girls are trying to hold their own protecting him.

Deep inside his consciousness, a warm light appears.

...

...

"Se... up."

"Wake up."

"Seiro."

Seiro feels and hear warm voices.

"Ugh, I... lost?"

He saw many figures with different colors of light and can only confirm that they are women.

"No, you are on verge of losing. Are you gonna give up? After everything you have done and your gonna give up like that? Where did the man we all loved had gone into? The one who had saved me from the darkness and loneliness." said the angelic figure.

"I...ri...as?"

"Seiro, you did not give up even if we were nearly got killed so many times in that death game. Please, believe in everyone and yourself again." said the shorter and orange lighted figure.

"A...kina?"

"You cared for your family and friends after everything, you held on. Please continue, the world still needs you to protect your friends. I want you to do it for us... for them." said the green lighted figure.

"Hes... tia?"

He begins to tear up, remembering who they are. His past lives' wives.

"But how?"

Still looking very beat up, he tries to stand.

"Because we thought being with you in spirit until you gained your power to make us alive again so you won't waste everything in your power and die just to re-create everything that time. That's why not everyone of us is alive but some lost their memories too." said the yellow lighted figure.

"Micaela, I..."

"Seiro, go use our powers too. Combine it with yours, make a new power to defeat this threat." said Ilias.

"I, I will try. But if I ever fail, which I will try to make sure I won't then, please forgive me." bowed Seiro.

"We will, now go." said Hestia.

He tries to stand but it is a slow process.

"This time-

His body raise from the bloody mess in the real world.

"-I will win! Iris, Merissa, switch!"

"Seiro!"

"Alright, be careful!"

"You monster, had destroyed and killed many as she says but this will now continue no more."

He raises his arm.

"The combination would have gone unstable if it was any other performing this, Holy Flame Judgement Strike!"

He attacks with Ilias' Holy Judgement and Hestia's flame.

"Roooooaaaaaaar!"

"This power is damaging the creature more than I thought."

" _But then, I lost 80% of my powers. That would be a problem in the future, after this I need to find the other fragments of my power._ " thought Seiro.

"I will now use this."

He forms a rapier that is in color black and yells. ( the rapier is a black version of Lambent Light that I will call Lambent Dark, not too original eh )

"Flaming Shamsir!"

He disappears and slashes the creature at the with the flaming blade which is improved by the power of wind.

"Not over yet, Ultimate Creation and Destruction: Blazing Quadruple Blade of Heaven!"

With the combination of his and their powers, he brings down the massive blade and in a four fast destructive slashes and destroyed the forest.

"Roooooaaaaaaar!"

The creature tries to counter but failed and got disintegrated as a result.

"It's now over, thank you, my loves. Heh, they helped. I was supposedly help them as their man, I feel... tired. I'll rest for now..."

Then he proceeded to collapse.

Thud

""Seiro!""

The last thing he saw are the girls running towards him.

"Thank you..."

He lost consciousness.

The girls nodded at each other before raising their hands.

""Collaboration Heal!""

The green light envelopes the little wasteland.

 **With Zack**

"Easy, this mission is not too hard. Wish I had just gone straight to master and get some S-class passes to get the S-ranked jobs." said Zack.

After beating Freed, Zack watches the girls beat up those strays from all over the factions.

"Hmmm..."

Zack thinks about the power level drop, he felt it was Seiro who suddenly gains a gargantuan of power then it drops after some time.

"What are you doing, and what happened? Seiro, you better answer after this..." mumbled Zack.

Seeing the girls done beating up the idiots, he approaches them.

"Enjoyed yourselves beating these fools?" said Zack.

"Yeah, we did." said Ruby.

"Heck yeah, I did not even break a sweat!" said Yang.

"It is easy for a Schnee to defeat this weaklings you know?" said Weiss.

"It was relaxing." said Blake.

"Nya~ it was fun swiping these guys out." said Kuroka.

"Well should we go now? I want to get to our home and relax." said Zack.

" _Actually I want to speak with you guys about the compromise and things but whatever..._ " thought Zack.

"Wait, where is the crazy priest?" said Ruby.

"He was... there... crap, did he got away?" said Zack.

"Well, I know you injured him. So I think he won't be back soon." said Yang.

"Alright, lets just go. I have to speak Seiro about something." said Zack.

After they got back through their own teleportation technique and turned the job in, Zack finds out that Seiro is still not back. So he and the team just go home.

 **With Naruto**

"Well, we're done here." said Naruto.

If anyone saw the scene, they would say Naruto and Hinata is over qualified as they tie up about hundreds of missing nins.

"Yes, shall we turn them in and head home?" suggested Hinata.

"Okay, Hime." said Naruto.

"Oh you, lets just get this over already." said Hinata, blushing a little at his nickname.

After everything is said and done, they head home to rest.

 **With Seiro**

Darkness...

And light...

"Ugh, my head."

Seiro woke in his exhausted state.

"Oh, your awake." said Merissa.

"Seiro, you worried us. Fainting like that..." said Iris.

"Sorry, I had to use everything I have to beat that." said Seiro, apologizing for worrying them.

"Where did you even get that much power?" asked Merissa.

"Training and dimension traveling I guess, and some thousand year of experience I think." said Seiro honestly.

"Thousand? You have to explain that to me, I mean. We met around Seven hundred years ago I think?" said Merissa.

"Nothing to say much about it, just me traveling through many dimension and adjusting my age to mingle, getting their dimension's power then train. Repeat the process when I die, but that stopped before I met you two. About three hundred years before meeting you Merissa, I think..." said Seiro.

"Oh, old man." said Merissa.

He develops a tick mark and grabs the top of her head.

"Hee, ow ow ow."

"Who is the old man?"

He looks at her with gleaming red eye.

"No one, no one is old here!"

"Okay."

He drops her.

"Iris, I will be recovered by tomorrow." said Seiro.

"Alright."

"By the way, whose place is this?"

"It's mine you know." said Merissa.

"Oh, amazing place you have here." said Seiro to Merissa.

"Of course, but my nephew owns this. I was about to go traveling so I gave the ownership to him, but it's still mine and I can go back here anytime I want to."

"... Say, wanna join us?" suggested Seiro.

" _Hmmm, I think exciting adventures are waiting with them. Plus Seiro is gonna be there. I also might get him this time._ " thought Merissa.

"Alright, after you recover. We head out." said Merissa.

"Okay."

"Hey, I am on team too. Don't I get a say on this?" said Iris to Seiro.

"Nope, I am the second in command on the whole team as Zack leads it." said Seiro.

"Awwww." she pouts at him.

"Guh, stop that." said Seiro.

That made the both girls giggle at him.

"You two are so mean to me." he pouts.

The giggled harder at that, and everything is so right at the moment.

 **With Zack**

 _ **Lemon warning, go to another line like this to skip**_

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" said Zack.

"It's me." said the voice which he recognized easily.

"Hey, Kuroka. Come in." said Zack, inviting her to his room.

"Alright." said Kuroka before coming in.

She opens the door and approaches Zack, who is on his bed sitting.

"Zack, can you help me?"

"About what?"

"I, my heat is bothering me. I held it off with a spell but nothing permanent, I just wanted my first is with you."

That stunned him.

"Ku-Kuroka..."

She disrobed in front off him making him nearly have an heart attack and a nose bleed.

"Please." said Kuroka before she kissed him and pushed her bare breast at him.

"Mmph."

" _This is unexpected, but not an unwelcome one. I think..._ " thought Zack.

After the kiss the stare at each other.

"Kuroka... Then let me take over." said Zack.

Nodding, she lays one his bed and Zack began to kiss her and caress her body.

"Ahhh, Zack..."

"Kuroka, I love you girls." said Zack before sucking on her breast and fingers her crotch.

"Ahhh, we love you too!" yelled Kuroka before calms down a little.

Zack activates the silencing seal and got up to undress.

"Zack, don't tease me anymore. I want it." said Kuroka, who opens her arm in a loving way and has her eyes have a look of passion.

"Heh, I will." said Zack.

Aligning his cock into her, he slowly gets in as he knew its her first.

"Zack, it feels good."

Then he felt like he hit something, he looks at her and she nodded. He breaks her hymen and got in deeper, she resisted the pain with the endurance she gained training.

"Okay, I will slowly move. Just inform me if you want to go faster."

She just nods, the pain is already dulled and she is already feeling a bit good.

"Alright, here."

He slowly thrusts and she moans.

"Ah, Zack."

"Kuroka, your so beautiful."

"Zack... faster."

"Alright then."

He goes a bit faster, not long he is thrusting faster.

"Zack, it feels so good. Go faster!"

"Okay, here goes!"

Then he began to pound her like a gamer button mashing like crazy.

"Zack!"

"Kuroka!"

"Zack, I'm close!"

"Then go a head!"

"Ahhhh!"

She orgasm as he pounds her.

"It became tighter!"

And that brought him to the edge.

"Kuroka, here I come!"

"Yes, yes! Give it to me!"

Her big breast are bouncing at their love making, her pussy tightens again.

"Kuroka!"

"I'm coming again!"

With one final thrust he paints her walls in white with his semen.

"Ahhhhh..."

"Kuroka..."

He pulls out and semen drips off her pussy.

"You know Zack, the night is still young you know?"

"Of course, round two?"

"Yeah."

Climbing to him, she inserts him again.

"Ahh, your cock is inside me again!"

And they began to have sex till morning.

 _ **Lemon End**_

 **With Seiro**

Seiro woke with a mounds on his sides which made his jr. stand up and he is naked, he blinks and sat up without making the two he is with wake up.

"Okay, this weird. How did this happen?" he whispers.

"Then again, devils had the ability to heal others with skin contact so I understand this but Iris? No, the only logical one I have is she got jealous of Merissa when she saw this she followed..." thought Seiro, sighing at the two and his body reacts by making him have a nose-bleed unknowingly to the beauties.

Getting up and stretching, he adjusts the blanket to cover the two. But not before making the two hug each other with a glint on his eyes that spells pranks to any other people who might see it. (Mostly Zack.)

"Now to find my way around here and make some food." he says, before materializing some clothes to wear. A pair of boxer, jogging pants and a white T-shirt, he nods that it is good enough.

Then he felt something...

Proud?

"Something, must have happened. Oh well, food first." he says and goes away from the two.

Somewhere Zack sneezed, reminding him of Weiss before an image of Seiro comes to his mind. Then he shrugs and continues his thrusting, making Kuroka moan.

"... It's still night?" said Seiro.

He saw that the clock says it is 2am, which made him sleep on the couch on the same room he woke.

"Damn it, I'll just sleep more." he says before going.

...

 **Later**

...

"S...ro! Wake..p!"

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"6am, Merissa will come with us. Lets go!" said Iris.

"Huh?" he is confused but followed, getting up he snaps his finger and he is back to his armored suit and run outside.

Then he stumbled upon an interesting sight, there the two girls whispering then handshake then kissed...

" _Okay, what the heck did I stumbled upon right now?_ " thoughts Seiro.

"Hey! Lets go now!" he shouts as he approaches them.

"Oh, lets go then." said Iris.

"My, let us go then." said Merissa while holding her cheek elegantly. (I don't think she can speak without a beat of elegance as she is devil and all who watched DxD knows that the devils have elegance time to time but also like to have fun.)

They arrived at the destroyed clearing and Seiro asked them.

"So, how do you two want this? Teleport or walk?"

The girls look at each other, then they look at him.

""Teleport!""

He smirks then grabs the two so fast and chanted.

"Wha-

"Hey-

"Space and time, together as one. Alpha and Omega Spacial-time Creation and destruction, Ultima Spacial Time Distortion!"

And they are gone in a dramatic explosion of blackhole that destroyed the rest of the forest and recreated it before the battle.

 **With Zack**

"Kuroka, wake up."

"Mmmm, no ten more mins."

"Okay."

Zack and Kuroka slept some more and the rest of the team except Seiro's and Naruto's are late as they slept some more because they trained last night.

 **With Naruto**

"Hinata?"

"Mmm?"

"Should we go to guild?"

"Mmm, no."

"Okay."

They just lay there, enjoying each other's company.

 **At the Guild**

They felt it, an armored redhead is coming.

"This is bad, if they meet while Zack is in bad mood..."

Master shuddered and shuddered more as he feels something exploded and razed... Natsu!

(For some reason, Natsu, Naruto sneezed.)

Indeed...

* * *

Life is busy, I can't write as usual.

I apologize if anyone is reading this, I am still in collage so I can't write. I have to study and pass so I can learn and get my dream job to help my siblings and parents.

I won't be writing about a week so don't wait for now.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is requested by Lewamus Prime 2017

I don't own everything that is not OC plus Zackery Masayoshi Orion from LewamusPrime2017.

Sorry for any readers of this story, the summer outing and college life before made me lose so much time for writing. I will be trying to make up and try to pick some pace up for all readers of this story. Last reminder. while this is a quad crossover with OCs. There will be many elements of the other animes, comics, novels and etc.

Spoiler Summary

Lullaby arc, Zack.

Random dark guild vs Seiro.

More about their past.

And this is only part 1.

Seiro mostly goes to mission at afternoon to night, Zack at the morning and Naruto in the middle of theirs. So don't expect to me to make the time of their thing same when on job. Plus I am busy enough as it is, suggestion and correction is welcomed and no flames as I am the one who writes so it is my world. Hahahahahahaha.

Quiet!

Oops, oh well.

Story Start

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Seiro and Zack, your past(s) have come to haunt you! prt1**

* * *

Flash

And the three is outside of Magnolia.

"...Seiro?..." Iris stared questioningly at him.

"...Yes?..."

"Why are we outside of Magnolia and not the guild?" she said with a stare that spells doom if he answers wrong.

"I ran out of energy fixing the place I fought yesterday and teleporting at the same time?..."

"Please listen it's the truth!" thought Seiro, sweating inside a bit as he does not have any energy to defend himself. (Reminder: Seiro's power is composed of Chakra, Reatsu, Ki, Prana, Mana and etc. He uses everything in mix, it is the reason why he is powerful and the experience of thousand years of course.)

"...Alright, lets just get going." beckoning the two to walk.

"Okey dokey." skipped Merissa.

While Seiro grumbles, seeing a redhead in distance he groaned.

"Zack won't like this."

 **With Zack**

Zack shot up from his bed and frowned.

"Something good happened and I was not there.."

Then he got pull back.

"Zack, lets rest a bit more."

"I.. Okay."

"At least we got to four rounds before she lost consciousness." thought Zack.

"Mmmm..."

"Cute..." looking at her cat ears twitch while she sleeps.

Back to Seiro

Deciding that confronting her before Zack is nothing but a waste of time. They began walking towards the guild but got interupted by an arrow, a silver arrow to be exact. Seiro pales at the sight of the arrow and remebering who is the owner of it.

"Oh-oh, this bad. So this is the reason she did not appear when I was there speaking with others in limbo, now how to deal with this kind of situation or else I'm dead. Not getting found by her in nearly one and a half thousand years, I know she will be definitelly pissed." thought Seiro, who is sweating but trying to keep calm.

"SEIRO!" shouted the one who fired the arrow at him, she has auburn hair with 5'9 of height, near his age with a d-cup bust that is fitting for her and a silver bow with another arrow ready.

Seiro widens his eyes at the sight of her and the arrow, he hoped that she was not the woman he assumed from her voice but she is, so he only replied softly.

"Yes?" he mumbles while looking down.

"How could you leave me?!" she yells while the two other girls just looks confused at... this.

"I-I did not know you where in the re-revival p-process, I thought y-you where still with them..." he tears up.

She scoffs and put the bow and quiver away, then she walks up to him.

"You are lucky that I really love you, or I would have castrated you... You big dummy!" then she proceeds to kiss and hug him while crying.

"Sorry Art-Mmnph!"

Merissa and Iris just looks at them wide eyed and jealous at the kiss.

Pulling apart, they pant.

"I missed you, you big dummy. You made me look around the world to find you."

"I'm sorry, I did not know really... Well, I should introduce you to the girls."

Both wiped their tears before facing the two and spoke.

"Merissa Iris, this is Artemis. Artemis, these two are my friends and teammates. Artemis is one of my previous lives' wife, I did not know she was included in the process."

How they met in another life? Well, here.

* * *

 **Flashback(Another life back in PJO universe)**

* * *

Seiro is having a good day, he passed a college after all. (doesn't mean he did not pass one on his previous lives, he is just happy that he passed again)

While everything is normal(The world and the dimension he is in), he feels like there is something he is missing. And one day, he discovers it by seeing a drunk woman... While being a bit drunk himself too.

"Miss, are you okay? You are very drunk."

"Shuddup, my brother is so annoying. He is so noisy and most of his haikus are crap!"

He raised an eyebrow, it remind him of an book character somewhere.

"Umm, okay? Do you need help?" he says, having a bit of sense while she has none by being too drunk.

"You! A man! I hate men!"

"Ah okay? Sorry for my existence I guess?"

" _Okay this is really disturbing, but she also reminds me of someone- brown eyes, smell of nature, hate of men... Artemis? An olympian? Here? And she is drunk of all people- I mean goddess_ _.._.. _And how did she even get enough wine to make her drunk? Never mind, I need to help her before she tries to eradicate all men while drunk... I fear for my kind and the punishment she might receive, even if she is a goddess. I don_ _'_ _t think she deserves those because she was drunk..._ " Thought Seiro.

"Good! All men should be humble like you!"

" _She is so drunk that she is_ _nearly_ _completely out of character._ " he thought with a sweatdrops.

"Well, lady. I think you should go home!"

Taking her arm and sling it to his shoulder, he made a mistake.

"You dare to touch me!?"

"...Crap"

" _Oops?_ "

What happened next was a chase of the millennium, he almost got skewered multiple times and after getting nearly shot few more times. She calms down a bit, but she is still drunk.

"Kuuu, how is there two of you? This is nothing, I will hunt you down!" after that she promptly jumps at him with dagger.

"Hey stop!"

"Take this!"

"Ow ow ow. Stop! You crazy lady!"

"Die bastard!"

"No! Not the balls!"

"Got ya!"

"Ahhhhh, stoooooooop! Wait! What are you doing?! Eh! Wait! D-Don't do anything you will regret-oooooohhhhhh!"

"Ugh! I'll tear you a new one! This meat will be- ohhh!" she yells/moans as she pounds on top of him.

"My pelvis! The pain! The pleasure! Ah! I will never go close to a drunken goddess,ah! Ever again! Ah! Stop!" he wants to substitute himself with a log but he can't even focus with the pain he feels.

That night, those two were never be the same again.

That morning.

"Ugh, what happened? Ugh, my head."

Groan

"I feel like my pelvis got hit by an truck multiple time."

She got startled and points a knife at him she got beside her, then he shots up and put his hands on the air.

"Okay, stop that lady. I don't know how much you drunk last night, but for some reason. You started to try to kill me and when you pinned me, you started to do thing that made me lose control of my...urges that I normally keep in check. Plus you took my virginity lady, I feel like I am the one that was raped if you weren't drunk."

She thinks of what he said, calming down but still angry and dangerously close to being furious.(He means his body is virgin in this world)

"... And you took mine. I don't remember it." she tries to be calm and question him before exploding if his reason were wrong.

"Ah, sorry. I was just trying to help you out last night but you start to yell about an annoying brother and began to shoot me with arrows. Good thing I am good at dodging until you whipped out a dagger though." he did not question her carriage of dangerous tools as she is not the only one.

"And what happened?" she cross her arm over her blanket.

"You attacked me, then striped me. After that, you nearly cut the part that made me male. Began to ravage me and nearly broke my pelvis... On the second, thought I think its broken."

"I see."

" _I was the one who initiated it?!_ " she thought with a shock.

"I will never drink again."

"You really should, well I will walk away and forget all these as it did not happen. You should do the same, I think you would have liked to keep yours and I wanted to give mine to the one I love. So see ya around, if we even meet again though."

Her natural womanly instinct comes out now of all time.

"So you did not like a woman like me to do that?"

" _What did I just say?!_ " she yells loudly in her mind.

"I did not say that, I just wanted a lover to do this with me, not a drunken girl. It feels like a rape and leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. But then, you are a very beautiful woman, any man will be lucky to just be able to speak with you."

Seiro the dense flirt and a unintentional seducer of all woman with common sense strikes yet again, making her blush.

" _... A blush on a man hater?_ " he wonders then he shook it away.

"Well, we'll meet again."

Then he walks away and goes home. Artemis just teleported to her room in her temple, she just sat there and thought about what she had done.

" _Me, of all goddesses have lost her virginity... I am a failure of a goddess of_ _chastity_ _..._ _. To a man I don_ _'_ _t even know the name!_ " she thought in her mind.

Then she remembers that she also a goddess of childbirth, she knew that she needs to experience it as her it is her domain.

"But then, he is also a decent man at least." she says while rubbing her stomach, thinking of thing she needs to do.

Months later, Seiro saw her again in his door step with a child in hand. Informing him of everything, even if knows them as she did not know that he knows some parts by reading most of the books about them he came across. After that he said that he knew, she nearly had a urge to punch if it wasn't for their child in her arms. Knowing that she will leave, he says that she is welcome to visit their daughter and he loves her. She leaves with a surprised look but she thought he will find another to love as he is just a mortal that she leaved. But she was shocked that he did not after 4yrs, staying faithful even if she visits sometimes only for her daughter.(The reason he said that she is welcome even though the law forbids it was he is age immortal but he is nearly indestructible though with his power.)

The rest is a story for another time.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"Seiro, any others who came back?"

He closes his eyes and sighed.

"No, but they are well."

"And how do you know this?"

He sweatdrops.

"I met their souls while in verge of death?"

She looks at him like she is about to yell at him then.

"You idiot, I was so worried. The thing is, your body is keeping this world running. Your powers were scattered to make it impossible for you to travel through dimension for now. I only knew this through searching you and stumbling upon stone tablets on the ruins that has your scent... Now that I mentioned it, I searched ten thousand years for you!" she glares.

"I-I, t-that was sweet of you and thanks. I am sorry, I did not know. Plus I lost some of my memory upon the remake and mix of this world." he apologized while praying to all deities of luck to make him lucky enough to make it through this uninjured.

She closes her eyes and sighed, opening her eyes she spoke again.

"Seiro, even how much I love you along with the others. Like some of them, we lost our daughter. I am sad and angry at that."

"Artemis, they already grown up and I was already dead in that dimension."

"Seiro, for all people that remembers like me. They felt like it was a day ago you died, because that's what I felt. You died and the dimension shifted then changed."

He frowned at her while she is nearly in tears.

"I am really sorry, my decisions made many happy and more sad. I was just protecting my family of that time and this happened because I was selfish and wanted them back. Artemis, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

She looks at him with a small smile and hugs him.

"First, let me in your life like the last time. Second, find all the others who remembered and lastly. Marry all of us legal here in this world."

His eyes burned with determination.

"Then I will do it, Iris, Merissa and Artemis. Let us march to the guild and I will ask gramps for a long time leave. We will search for them and my powers, that way. We can find some and with my power I might be able to detect most of them."

The two were surprised that they were called and get in the plan, they were just listening at the reunion and was about to ask some question but refrained.

"Alright Seiro-kun."

"Ara, let us go then Se-kun."

"Okay, by the way Artemis. Hunters?"

"They did not come back with me, but I think it was for the best. They did not approve of you."

"They didn't did they. Well, we should go now."

"Okay." they chorused and they began walking towards the guild.

Meanwhile

"Kuroka, we should get up now."

"But Zaaaack."

"No"

".…Fine."

And the two lovers got out of their bed and headed for shower.

"Had fun last night?"

The two stumbled in surprise at Yang.

"Yang?!"

"Yup" answered Kuroka.

"I'm jealous, Zack can you take me out tonight and take me later?"

Zack blush at the sudden suggestion.

"I- yes."

Why not?" he thought.

"Alright, then 6pm." then Yang run off.

"Troublesome women, if I did not love them. I would have-"

"What Zack?" an menacing white aura appears.

"Weiss!"

"You idiot!"

"Whoa!Wait I-"

Wham

Bam

"Awww…" he holds his head in mock pain as his pain resistance did its job.

"Hmph, that will teach you. Now shower, we will go to guild for some more jobs."

"Yes, ma'am."

Just another day for Zack.

Naruto

"Hina-chan, where?"

"Lets go there."

Yes, the most adorable couple is walking on the streets of Magnolia for date.

"By the way, did you see the rest of the team?" he asks.

"No, but from what I remember. Zack is already in the town along with the girls. As for Seiro… Well, I still have no news from him."

"I see, well. After our date, lets find them Hinata-chan."

"Sounds good, now. Let me have some cinnamon rolls, okay?"

"Alright, but let me have some ramen too."

"Its a deal Naru-kun."

"Then, off we go!"

The two runs. (AN:Adorable couple….)

Guild

Wham

"Erza! Your back! Now! Fight me!" yelled Natsu.

Bam

"No, later… Where's master?" turning to Cana.

"Oh no." was their thought of Erza meeting Zack again.

"He is gone for a day. He said he will be doing something important."

"Okay, now. Who are you? Are you our new recruit?" said Erza, turning to Lucy.

"Y-yes"

"Then welcome to our guild."

"I hope they won't meet each other, at least not without master here." was again, the thought of everyone inside with the exception of Lucy.

Seiro

"Well, we're here. Merissa, Artemis. This is our guild, Fairytail!" he introduces dramatically with his arm spread with Iris giggling at his antics.

"Still dramatic as ever" said the three girls at the same time, making the three look at each other then shrug.

"...Mean women!" he yells then run inside.

"Lets go girls, lets follow the idiot." Artemis says with small affectionate smile gracing her face.

"Alright."

"Why is she leading us? Isn't she new around here?" said Merissa.

"Seiro told me about that, it seems that. All girls he bonded with can view some of his memories through contact, I think the kiss earlier was the reason she knows." explained Iris before following Artemis, which Merissa shrugs.

"Works for me." she says before she followed.

Then they stopped at a stunned Seiro, following their gaze they saw Erza. Knowing her by description.

"Why did he stop and looking like he lost something?" said Artemis.

Which made Iris whisper to her and Merissa, only knowing basic information about them.

"Our team leader, Zack. He was hurt by them is the only thing I can reveal."

"From the looks of it, the boy chased after some foolish girl." said Merissa with a huff.

"From the looks of it, the girl is smart. I wonder she wants to join my hunt?" said Artemis with a wondering look, even though she loves a man. She still does not trust most and still did not see Zack, she is still biased except for Seiro for now.

Both looking at each other, Iris put a stop on it and said.

"No you two, she WAS foolish. She changed from what I heard and Zack is a very good guy, Seiro is his mentor and teammate. He joined after 3yrs before the team made and he trained each member."

They just nod at the explanation.

"Erza Scarlet a girl who tossed away a man, who did nearly everything he could do to impress and let the said man to become hateful at the first years I met him. Along with those idiots." said Seiro

Everyone looks down and those who did worse to Zack looked down on shame unlike the sadness of the others.

"Seiro, enough." declared Zack after coming in with Kuroka and team RWBY with him.

"Seiro, what done is done. I let it go after your taught me everything."

"I know Zack I just said what she did and everyone else, to me. Making your mistakes known and redeeming them is justice. A sorry cannot fix everything and being angry at what happened and going for revenge is a path of darkness, while I don't like them as the team do, we won't hold it against them." Seiro points at Zack.

"Yes, I know that very well. But I will give them chance, a chance that they shouldn't waste." said Zack.

The rest of the guild perks up and silently thank Seiro for his teaching and Zack for a second chance.

"Alright, well. I am thinking of a difficult mission, anyone in?" said Seiro, changing the subject to ease the atmosphere a bit.

"We will, after the registering of course." said Merissa, taking Artemis' hand. She led her to Mirajane and demanded to join, with a bit of a push from Seiro. She agreed.

"Cough, okay. Ehem, Natsu, I need your help. You too, Gray and... Zack." she hesitantly asks Zack, while she straightly said the first part of her sentence.

"Alright!" happily yelled the Fire dragon slayer.

"Alright..." said the clam Ice user.

"Hmm, when?" nonchalantly replied Zack. (While he forgives them and never forget, he still wants them to know that the second chance he is giving is real.)

"Tomorrow."

The rest of the guild murmurs at that, Erza needing help? Now the job might be very difficult.

"The great Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!"

With a puff of smoke he is outside the guild with a medium sized toad that one more person could ride which Hinata used the spot to sit on.

"Oh, another idiot that inherited the master idiot's personality and quirks." said Artemis after getting stamped on her shoulder in a silver mark of FairyTail.

"I think I understand." said Merissa, she got her's on her chest right above her right breast.

After hearing the two, Naruto went to corner along with Zack and Seiro with Hinata, Kuroka and Iris patting their back.

"There, there." said the three.

And they sweatdrop at the sight of three powerful men crying over a mean insult by a woman who oozes nature like Seiro but unlike Seiro's, the woman's is more calming than his fierce yet gentle like flow of energy.

"Um who exactly are you? All I know that you are with them." said Gray.

"I am Artemis, there is no need to know anything else about me." she says casually.

" _Men_." she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Okay! Artemis, Iris, Merissa and I will go tomorrow for a mission!" yelled Seiro.

"Well, we will too! Whose with me!" said Naruto.

"No one!" yelled the others except Hinata and the guild.

With that, Naruto once again hurdled into the corner with Hinata trying to get him out of his funk.

"Don't worry I will still go with you." said Hinata.

And that was enough to get him out of it.

"Your the best Hina-chan!"

Hinata just smiles at him.

And with that, all of them continued their everyday routine.

Next Day

Seiro group

"Okay our job is extermination of some dark guild, while killing is frowned upon. It is still legal if it self defense. So when you can't restrain them or capture them, do it without hesitation. I don't want you girls getting hurt even if you girls are powerful and capable of defending yourselves, and if you get into a trouble you think you can't easily overcome. Call for backup, understand?" he explains.

"Roger.."

"Got it."

"I know."

Said Iris, Merissa and Artemis respectively, and they set off.

Zack group

The four gathered at the station to set off to the next town and investigate the mission which Erza had not given the details still, most thinks that she might discuss it inside the train or plain old forgotten it thing.

" _How long will she make us wait?_ " thought Zack, blooking at the two arguing fire and ice.

"Hey, what are you two doing!" yelled Erza when she suddenly appears with giant baggage.

" _What is inside of that?! Besides the essentials of course._ " he thought in wonder and shock at the sheer size and weight it might have with that cart on.

"N-nothing! We're just getting along just fine!" said the panicking ice user.

"Aye!" said the fire dragon slayer.

Meanwhile

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-

"Seiro, if you want to be on couch for the rest of the year, be my guest saying that again." said Artemis, irritated by his annoying tendencies that appear when he is bored.

"Oh, well."

"Artemis-sama, teach us." said Iris, wanting to know how she can stop Seiro.

"Yeah." said Merissa, wanting to know how to make him agree with nearly everything she wants.

Seiro panicking.

"No! Artemis, I will stop! Please don't teach them!" he begs, knowing that learning under Artemis will make them a man-hater and very strict and hard to satisfy lover if they ever become one and knowing his luck it will be him. Sigh, troublesome.(Somewhere, a lazy pineapple head with ninja gear and a green vest sneezed. Mumbling about how troublesome to think about who is speaking about him.)

"Good boy, now let us continue the travel."

After that, their trip is very quiet.

Zack

….…

".….Oh no…..This feeling….." mumbled Zack.

He unknowingly took a step back, stepping on Weiss.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, just felt something."

"Well… just be careful, don't want to stomp others feet right?"

"Yeah…."

Suddenly Yang shouts.

"Hey lovebirds, share some here!"

Turning red Weiss began to yell at Yang and Zack watches it with a smile.

"I will protect you guys….. I wonder what Naruto is doing right now."

To Naruto

This is fun!

Is their thought right now.

"Hinata, why did we not try this earlier?!"

"Because you did not thought about it!"

They are flying through the sky using the phoenix they make when they combine their chakra. Which is very safe.(See NSUNS4 Tag Team Secret Finisher for the image, and for the record. I don't own that too.)

They are flying so that they can save time and have more time for their date, which made Hinata agree on this crazy thing.(But is common on this world with Dragons, Angels, Fallen, Devil, gods, Faunus and many more kinds of creature.)

"We're flying, we're flying, we're flying like a bird!" sang Hinata. (Guess what movie and character from it said that.)

"But we ARE like a bird in this form!"

"I know but this is so fun!"

"That I agree!"

"What?! I can't hear you much with this wind! We're getting to high!"

"Huh?! I can't hear much with this wind!"

"I think, we're losing balance!"

"What?!"

"May day! may day! may day!"

"Whooooooooooo!".

Yep completely safe.

 **Seiro**

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"Artemis, please. I want to sleep."

"Later."

"Awwww….."

The girls just looks at the reunited couple with a deadpanned gaze.

"So, he is like this when lazy and with a girl combined." said Merissa.

"I think so, never saw him being lazy." wondered Iris.

Then he suddenly shivers.

"Guys…. Did you guys felt something?"

They shook their heads, wondering what he meant and began to get ready to sleep.

"Hmmm, I was sure I felt something dreadful…." he mumbles.

An Unknown place.

"Soon, I will meet him again." said the the figure.

Waving a doll? The figure began to giggle.

"I will leash him and train him like a pet he is."

Then the figure changed into more beautiful but dominatrix outfit and her(If you figure it out, it was obvious) curves become more voluptuous then she began to release sadistic laugh.

"Soon…"

(Who is she? Secret. Clue, one of the goddess in a anime/game. In what game/anime? Secret, no clue.)

Seiro

….…..Brrrrrrrr!

"Okay, I suddenly fear for my life." he shivers, while the others are still sleeping.

" _And my body and most definitely my virginity._ " he thought.

"Let that be just a nightmare." then he lays down and got to sleep.

Poor Seiro…..

Artemis' pov

Idiot, I just wanted to know what exactly happened to you. Damn him, making me fall to him. Now he has harem too, and…. and.. and I still want to be with him. I can't even think of him as a pig headed man or just be angry to him. All I can feel is longing and being mad at him for not seeing each other for so long and our daughter's non- existence. He really messed up, but I also can feel relief. Relief of him being alive. Now I am getting sleepy, might as well sleep. Tomorrow might be a busy day.

3rd person pov

Zack

Okay, everything is set. And now we- where is Natsu!

"Hey guys, um. Where's Natsu?" he asks.

Erza thinks but….

"Erza, I think you leaved him at the train." concludes Gray.

She panics a bit then asks for them to hit her for a punishment.

" _She is masochist? That is kinky for a redhead, I thought she was a dominatrix with her attitude but here she is saying to hit here- NO! I think I got corrupted by Seiro!_ " yells Zack in his mind.

"No need, we need to go and get him now. Punishment will be reserved for you later." says Zack, shaking his thought.

"Yeah, but how?" asks Gray.

"A vehicle that can be used to chase it down would be nice." he says.

" _Or I can just run and catch up but that will be too much work._ " he thought, being lazy as Seiro at times.

"Your right, lets find one.. fast." said Grey.

"Yeah." said Erza as she saw the train moving away.

And they began to search.

Naruto

Crash

"Owwww."

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" said Hinata.

"Yeah, but can you get off right now? I have to catch my wind first."

"Alright."

Getting off, Hinata looks around to see how much damage did they do.

"Umm, Naru-kun."

"Yeah?"

"We destroyed a part of forest."

Getting up, Naruto looks around then he deadpans.

"We'll get scolded, wont we?"

She giggles.

"I think so."

"Well, whatever. We'll cross the bridge when that time comes."

"Alright, but we should get going. Our job won't get itself done Naruto."

"I know, then off we go."

Hinata and Naruto sped off.

 **Seiro**

* * *

 **Dream**

* * *

…...

He saw himself in various battles.

"...A dream of my memory?"

An image of him fighting Kayaba Akihiko as Heathcliff, him dying with him. Him battling Madara and then Kaguya, him closely beating Madara to sacrificing himself to seal Kaguya. And him finding himself as a son of a man with a dragon inside, having a devil and succubus sisters. Him getting killed by old age. Him who become a hunter of a different creatures, slaying a dragon. Him retiring at old age. Him going in a world where humanoid and not monsters and a goddess who is hell bent to destroy the world. Him going in a world with gods and goddesses, having a family and then dying out by fading in the history getting killed by fates. Him going to the world where a black creatures resides. Meeting a humans with animal traits. Then him becoming a ninja again but this time, he survived and gained an ability to travel beyond dimensions. Him alternating some parts of reality to join a club, him meeting a giant red lizard. Him beating red and white lizards and then him fighting a fake infinity with all his previous enemies ability. Then he saw himself using all the powers he had to change the outcome and recreating everything in the process.

* * *

 **Dream end**

* * *

"Gah!" Seiro wakes with confused and sweaty feeling.

" _Why? Why am I remembering all of these? But also, why now of all times? Its been close to eleven thousand years already._ " he thought.

"Whats wrong?" said Artemis besides him, but still laying on his right and the two girls are on the left Iris besides him then Merissa.

"Nothing much, just some memories of the past." he says.

"It seems not just to me, from what I see. You remembered something bad to shake you like that." she says.

"I don't know, all I had in my life keeps disappearing. I don't even know my true destiny, I only keep living for the sake of myself and others. I already lost my real goal on my first life, my powers just keep following me and I still keep failing. Am I a failure Artemis? How did I even become worthy? Even though I keep failing with some success here and there, I feel like my failure outweighs everything. I mean, I lost all of you. Fates killing me with yours, Akina, me dying too early. Me suddenly disappearing on an angel and a goddess. Why? Did some kind of deity beyond our understanding and knowledge enjoys my suffering? Maybe…. Maybe they are, but why me? Did I do something to offend it?" he says, close to being in tears. With his over a hundred thousand of years of living, he finally broke down to a crying. The only reason he did not get this much at the time of battle was him being in life and death situation along with him desperate at the battle. Now that he met one of his previous lives' wife was his limit.

Artemis, knowing him. She embrace him, making him know that she will always stand by him.

"Sniff, you girls won't leave me right? All I have is you three and the team, if any of you die. I already feel like I am going to become insane."

"Of course, I won't leave you. We already confessed that we will be always be one, and we won't separate even in death."

"I… thank you.."

"Let us sleep more, we still have something to do in the morning."

Zack (Also night time now, unlike in the anime this job will take another day to be done and the enemies' attack is also delayed. Making the time of Seiro's and Zack's sync. I will also make one for Naruto under this scene.)

After making sure it was safe, he teleports to Yang outside their home.(He does not want the mission to be jeopardize by his and the team's action.)

Taking her to the date, he teleports to the restaurant he reserved for this evening. After eating, he takes her to clothing shop to gift her some clothes. She liked them and Zack takes her to a walk back to their home.

After his date with Yang, he is now on his chosen room's bed with Yang.

 **(Yes, Lemon time~)**

They began kissing and strip each other.

"Ahh, Zack. I love you."

Kissing her neck, he began to caress her breasts.

"And you are beautiful, both physically and internally. And I also love you."

Reaching under, he began to touch her clit while he is fondling her breasts and kissing her.

"Mmmmm~ It feels good."

He inserts a finger to her pussy and began to finger her.

"Ahh, more! I' close! Ahhh, Zack!"

She spasm a bit while orgasm. After it she pants, trying to recover from his magic fingers.

"Zack, l-let me."

She climbs on him while holding his cock.

"Suck you."

"Alright then."

He relaxes and let her do her part. She licks the head and began to take his cock slowly, it reaches her throat and she slowly takes it out. She steadily repeat this.

"Ugh, keep going Yang, it feels good." pants out Zack.

She pops it out and sandwiched it on her breasts.

"Oh I will make better."

Then she moves her breasts in a squeezing motion and began to suck his 'head'.

"Ohhh, I'm close. It feels good, ugh. Yang!"

He unleashed a streams of seed to her face and breasts.

"Haaah, Yang. Lie down, now."

She knew what is coming next, Zack is still hard and full of energy. While she, an inexperienced but seductive and beautiful woman. Who is new to this and this will be her first time too.

"Okay Yang, I will insert it now. Don't worry, I will be gentle until you get used to it."

Lining it to her crotch, he slowly enters the velvety caverns of passion.

"Mmmm, Zack..."

Then her eyes widened and she grits her teeth at the pain when Zack pierced her hymen, taking virginity. When he reached deep, stopped a bit to let her get used to it before thrusting it slowly to start.

"Mmmm, Zack. It feels good, p-please go a-a bit faster."she stutters out of pleasure.

"Alright, here goes." (I was tempted to make him say a technique to do it when I was writing this part.)

He began to make his thrusts faster.

"Oh thats deep!"

"And your-ugh- tight!"

"F-faster!"

Like a soldier being commanded by his leader, he began to do it a lot faster. She is now closing for another orgasm and Zack is also getting close but not nowhere close as her's.

"Ahhh!"

Her pussy tightens at the orgasm she is in, making Zack grit his teeth at the pleasure and pressure. Trying to pound her as her pussy is tightening, it made their pleasure soar.

"Yang, I'm close!"

"Zack! Anohter one is coming! Something amazing is coming!"

"Agh, Yang!"

"Zack!"

"Cumming!" they yell at the same time.

With a final thrust, he shoots his cum into her. Filling her womb with white baby making cream.

"Hah, hah, hah. Yang, that was-"

"-Amazing."

"Yeah."

They lay panting. Later, Zack suggested for a shower. After that, Zack makes sure Yang is asleep after the shower and giving her a good night kiss. He telepoted back to his rented room and slept for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

 **Dream**

* * *

A past…

(The training years with Seiro.)

"So, what kind stuff will you be teaching me?"

"First we spar, after it I will improve the basics you have. Then I will teach you based on your abilities, and some things for you to survive anything."

"Wow, lets start!"

That time, his teacher was not the man he is today. While he has the same personality and etc. He is not as happy(He still did not meet the girls properly except Iris of course.), his old lover died. Being immortal, him getting attach to a aging person was bad.

"Haaa, haaa." he pants.

"Zack, you are good but there are still some rooms for improvement."

It has been a month after they started their training. Malvia Brinel, Seiro's previous lover. Gave them their lunch. She is a tall woman, with a silky straight blue hair which is very dark blue bordering black. She has sizable bust of D-cup and a perfect waist fit for it.(Think Hinata the last, not Boruto: Hinata.)

"Thank you, Malvia-san."

"Thanks, now. Zack, your physical prowess is getting higher and your mana and chakra reserves are getting close to B~A-rank. I am proud of you, but don't get too confident. I will up it from now on."

He pales a bit at the torture Seiro is planning for him.

"Wh-why?"

"To protect yourself and your friends you will be making later in your life, you are still young here is already on her sixty's and I... am already older than anyone living."

"Hmm?"

"Zack, I don't age. I can be killed but not die of aging, only a stronger being can end me."

"Immortal..."

"Yes, and based from what you said about those... tests(Experiment). You are also one, but unlike me. The DNA of yours can give your to be mates the same passive things you have, as well as the time goes on. You can develop more passive abilities to pass onto your mates and offspring, also the mate part is the dragon and some territorial beings' DNA mixing with yours. And to make sure your child will come safely and perfectly without any defect, from what I see. He injected you with regenerative DNA. I don't know whose or what but your future children will be always healthy and only wounds can kill them."

They continued their training after that, years later. Malvia died of disease and old age. That stopped their training as it hit Seiro hard. Losing his will to continue, he hid himself. As for Zack, it was a good thing he finished his training and consoled Seiro. He began his travel and quest to find new comrades while keeping in touch with his mentor turned friend. Requesting to train his new found team months later, the rest is history.

* * *

 **Dream end**

* * *

 **Naruto**

After their little fun and accident, they just walked the rest to be safe.

Nighttime

"Hinata-chan, lets rest in that inn for today." he points.

"Alright, I will shower first. No naughty Naru tonight, okay?"

He deflates a bit.

"Alright..."

She pinches him.

"Oh you dummy, don't worry. After the mission, if you impress me. I will surprise you."

"Really."

"Yes."

He dances, he is so lucky to have her as girlfriend!

* * *

 **Dream** (Another part of the world, time: fourth war. Before the death of Neji, or was supposed to be.)

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"No!"

Flash

Wham

Booooom

In front of the alliance, a man who has a black cloak and long mane of a hair. The man is holding the tail that was supposedly hit Neji, who would have protected the two. He is holding it back but it seems he is struggling as he is in a crater and shaking while holding it.

"You three, out of the way!"

The three jumped away without hesitation at the call, he lets go of the tail and jumped away fast enough to avoid being hit.

"Who are you?" questioned Neji.

"Seiro, thats all you need to know. I will help from here, Uzumaki, call all who are at least stronger than a kage. I will distract them, strike with everything." As he says that, he starts to form handseals.

Knowing the help is appreciated and genuine, Naruto follows the suggestion. Then another attack follows him. But Seiro interrupts.

"Shin Katon: Cho Ryujin Kirisaki!(True flame style: great fire dragon slash!"

A giant flaming dragon comes out and slashes the tail, but the tail of the ten tails is durable enough to be not sliced.

"Get going!" then he forms another handseal, making the flaming technique to grab the tail.

"Another! Shin Doton: Shin Hagane No Chikyu!(True Earth style: True Metallic Earth!)" he shouts and the fire become an earth that is harder than metal as long as nature chakra runs it, making the tail to be trapped. After that the kages and the rest of the stronger one had come and landed besides them.

"Uzumaki, lead them. You know what to do, I trust you to be able to beat Madara with rest of you. I will combat the rest, take care."

He jumps away in hurry without hearing any of the alliance shout, knowing he will use most of his chakra to defeat either the Uchiha or the ten tails and not to be able to fight the next one.

"How the heck did Obito fell so deep with that senile Uchiha's manipulations? I need at least higher Kage level shinobi to win... But I don't have that luxury, I need to be careful or I'll die here."

While he attacks the two, the rest tries to draw out the revived Uchiha.

"Time to use this I guess." He takes out the green saber and extends it to a long blade.

"Ha!"

He slashes the tail, while not slicing it off. He nearly cut it deep enough to cause pain.

Roaaar

"Fool, you cannot beat us!" said Obito.

"Hmph, I will still try." extending the blade longer, he is like sephiroth. But his blade is running on his stamina, slowing him down if he use it too much.

It seems that Madara got bored and got off to face the kages.

"Well, lets see how you respond to this! Rakouha!"

A beam of light erupted from ground and sky, hitting them.

"Insolent fool!"

"Foolish ambition! Throwing away lives! Your the fool here!" he yells while fending of the thrashing tails to him.

The rest of the alliance watches helpless at the fight.

"Madara! Rasenshuriken!"

While the cloaked man fighting the giant, they ganged up on Madara. But Madara is powerful enough to fight both offensive and defensive on them.

"Fools, this dance is not amusing enough! Mokuton: jukai kotan, Katon: Goka Mekyakyu!"

If this was the canon timeline, they would not survive but it is not so...

"Fire sealing! Fuuton: Kaze Kiri!"

Naruto slashes at the woods. Then he hears something,looking up. He saw something, a meteor.

"Not this time! Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken!"

Booooom

"What about the second one?"

"I-

Kirin!

Crash Boooooom

(Shinobi likes to be destructive than the traditional sneaky and not flashy ninjas aren't they?)

"Sasuke!"

"Hn, so you are my ancentor huh?"

"So I am, I-

"Don't care, let us finish this."

"Try to keep up Teme!"

"Hmph, Dope!"

They rushed Madara, fighting ninjutsus with one and taijutsu with taijutsu, countering and attacking.

"Shin Kuristaru Stairu: Cho Diamondo no Ro!(True Crystal style: giant crystal prison!)"

"Pant, ugh." pants Seiro.

"Fool, now your life ends here."

Seiro had been able at least immobilize the ten tails but Obito was able to sneak attack him after it.

"Tch, your toy is stopped. Even if I die here, Madara will be distracted to not notice this and Kakashi will finish you off. Ten tail won't able to move for a long time, and my death will prolong that as it is designed that way."

Getting a harsh kick, Seiro grunts.

"Fool, my plan is to be its jinchuriki. You just made it easier!"

Seiro just smirks.

"Kakashi is here."

Then he promptly vanish.

"My work is done, its up to the rest of you..."

His voice echoes to the fighters.

Later, at the conclusion of the war.( Without Neji dying and no Kaguya. Plus no Rikudo Madara and Obito. Both died earlier.)

"We won..."

But Naruto noticed something.

"Where did the Seiro guy go? I wonder if I am going to meet him again."

Three years later, they met with Zack and Seiro and they formed a team with Naruto and Hinata in tow.

* * *

 **Dream end**

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A bit of preview for the next chapter:

"Seiro found what?!"

Static

"Lullaby, now I can test my strength. Black Dragon..."

Static

"Kurama, Rikudo Sennin Modo! I will protect my friends!"

Static

"Nooooooo, this fountain of never ending paperwooooooooork!"

Static

"Why don't you guys train to learn some kind of clone technique to do that?"

Static

Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Static end

Extra: Seiro's MGQ finale

After the battle

"Ilias..."

"I lost, now I have nothing. Kill me..."

Getting close to her, he held her hand.

"Ilias, after what you've done. No, I-

He was interrupted by an angel's voice.

"No you don't mister, after everything. You still like her as you like me, don't you?"

"What do you mea-

"Michaela! I-

The got interrupted by Michaela again.

"No, don't speak. You will express it to us."

"Eh?/Huh?" said the confused two powerful beings to the angel.

She began to detach her 'clothes' (if does 'string' can be called clothes at all.).

"Now, you will make love to us with that endurance of yours, and I will make sure to castrate you if don't." said Michaela too sweetly.

It seems that Ilias got it on her mid-sentence, and she smirks.

" _Maybe, just maybe. I still have a thing to live for..._ " she though.

"Seiro... Will you do it? Because..." her tone began to become more seductive. "We want it~."

He sweats at the sight of two beauty stripping and tempting him to do it, while he want it too, he doesn't know what to say and responded by trying to get closer. But his body stop on him.

"Well, big boy. Come and get us~." said Michaela while swaying her hips, getting closer to him..

"Why don't I take a closer look to the hero and reward him~." said Ilias with a pout and seductive... well, everything.

"I... Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he yells and he pounced at them.

Well, after that. We can say that the world is saved and the goddess is in love with the guy who saved it. The marriage of three was a riot of fun, and their honeymoon was filled with love, passion and lust.

The end

Did anyone enjoy it? I decided that I will still write this until someone wants to adopt this and speak with Lewamus, but until then... I will continue... please read below, I wrote it to say everything I want and some.

Sigh, I lost the same interest I had when the vacation came, while I am still interested in writing this but it is not as much when I started. Plus vacation outing is a must. I will try to update faster. Bye!

MHMASTERHERO, the jack of all trades when it comes to weapon both IRL and Game.

Feedback will be appreciated but complaining about how bad is it will not be appreciated and suggestions are welcome here.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is requested by Lewamus Prime 2017

I don't own everything that is not OC plus Zackery Masayoshi Orion from LewamusPrime2017.

I will continue this story till the end, the update will be always a week to a month.

That's all.

My update will either go with this pace or go slower, depends on how much free time I get after the school starts.

I am always wondering why the Akatsuki is always called the red dawn but the real translation is red moon, and I still have no answer to this. But enough of this, two words of beginning go!

Story Start

 **Chapter 6: Lullaby part 2, Oh my god erase it from my mind, Stop the Trade, vs Eisenwald and the reminder of the pasts…**

 **Zack**

It's 6am in the morning…

"Ugh."

Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he sits up.

"Well, another day mission of day again eh."

After showering, he meets up with rest of the team. But not before calling the spy network Seiro set up for their team. Receiving the information that their enemies are heading to Oshibana, he informs them that his sources received that and should go as their enemies might be already there to cause trouble.

Convinced, Erza orders the last two of the team to get ready and meet at the station in ten minutes. The nods and runs off, this gave some time for the to be alone. Making the atmosphere awkward. Erza, wanting to know more about what happened to him opened her mouth. And Zack, who wants to know the things that happened also opened his mouth.

"So.""So."

"You first.""Go first."

"Okay.""Alright."

Zack, coughs and Erza just froze.

"Sigh, alright Erza, you first." said Zack in an emotionless voice and face.

Wincing a bit, she spoke.

"I just wanted to know the things that happened to you while you where gone." she says with a bit off nervousness, remembering the things she did and what she would have felt if it happened to her.

"Nothing you would want from the worthless guy as you said when you rejected me."

She flinched.

"Plus, what I wanted to ask was. How was the guild? Things that happened while I was gone as you say." he says in a bit cold but more like blank voice.

Again, she winced but she answers.

"Nothing much, everybody trained and Natsu was away for 2 years. We tried to find you but-"

"Save it, there is no need for this conversation anymore. Look, the two idiots are here, lets go." he shrugs.

She followed silently.

 **Seiro**

"Wow."

Wow is an exact word for this. Seiro looks at his past lives' wives and present to be and lovers in their wedding dress. Today, he will remarry them all.

He saw them.

Akina, on her SAO get up. Michaela, she is wearing a white dress with green stripes that shows off her curves. Ilias, in her beautiful white dress.(Think of Fate/Extra Saber's dress and make the transparent part not transparent and make the color white not red.) Adult Form Ophis, in her white dress with purple stripes and infinity symbol on the back. Artemis...etc and mil-ta-

!

Cough!

"Guh! The heck?! My beautiful dream! Ruined! Damn that perverted idiot in that dimension to introduce me to that unholy abomination!"

Well his dream was shattered in an instant.(though there was one fic where mil tan was transformed back to a girl as the story says.)

"Seiro, what in the Chaos' name your screaming this early int the morning?!" yelled Artemis.

"Too noisy!" shouts Iris.

"Yeah!" said Merissa.

"Sorry, a good dream shattered by an ugly thing from my past." he says hurriedly so he won't get interrogated and beaten by them because of his noise so early.

... Lets just say he still did not get out of it unscathed... and tired but satisfied. And lastly, he got two virgins and a insatiable goddess. (The author is too busy to write a lemon, but I will write in another chapter.)

... But, he was conned into shopping by those puppy dog eyes.

 **Naruto**

Ramen, Hinata, Kurama and his friends. That is the things that fills Naruto's mind, other than his memories of course. But... He is also a secret pervert, he becomes a pervert when Hinata starts IT...

"Hehehehehe..."

"Giggles."

Well lets just say it was a miracle that Hinata is not pregnant.

Later, they were out.

"Now Hina, we should get going."

"Alright, but we will go to shopping later okay?"

" _Or you will be in couch for month!_ "

"Okay, dear."

" _I don't want to be on couch!_ "

It seems they are in sync.

 **Zack**

You know about destiny and fate? Well funny thing, while they don't exactly control your life. They create possibilities, every decision you make will make another path. And things happen most of the time when least expect it. And this time, one of them happened, while they are in the train to the next town.

Kunugi station to Oshibana station railroad...

Its quite... if you don't count the snores Gray and Natsu made.

"While this is boring, a little peace with an exception of these.. noise is good." pointed Zack.

"Zzzzz..."

And he just found out that Erza is asleep too, making him smile mischievously and sadistically.

"A little petty payback is not gonna hurt."

Whats the worse that could happen, right? Right?! Whatever...

"Okay, thick brows, swirly cheeks, goth lips stick, rainbow hair dye and fake drawing of eyes on her closed eyes... and done."

Where did the materials came from? Lets just say, Naruto and Seiro had a hand on Zack's ideas for pranks.

"Okay, now to place it on Natsu and Gray's hand and sleep for an alibi and profit. Payback complete."

Later

They arrived at the station, while the peoples are snickering. Natsu and Grey looks at them confused, while Erza is feeling different somehow. And Zack is hiding his amusement and laugh.

"Pfft..."

"What are you people looking at!"

Then, just then, Natsu and Grey saw it.

"Ahhhhh Erza! What happened to you!"

The illusion Zack cast to blind Natsu and Grey to Erza's appearance is dispelled at her outburst.

... Lets just say the Eisenwald AND some people that are still snickering was wiped out except for Shadow and Eligor.

The beaten people groaned. Then Zack hurriedly used the seal Naruto made to make his pranks disappear.

"What was that Natsu? Grey?"

They looked at her, but nothing came out as her menacing aura made her too scary to respond. Then she suddenly cracks her hands as she looks at them menacingly.

"If you two won't answer, I will beat it out from you!"

Zack just stood there, taking pictures for future blackmail AND threats if they did not change their ways his eyes.

" _Forgive but do not forget, gibe trust but be paranoid enough make a back up plan for if they betray you, you can't at least escape or turn the situation to your favor. Such is the reality and political situation as I call it._ " was his teacher and comrade's words. And he intends to follow it.

After that fiasco, they made their way to the idiots aka Eisenwald somewhere in this town. From Zack's information, it is said that the leader of Eisenwald named Eligor will use the Lullaby, the cursed flute using the sound system in the station to kill everyone who hears it. Truly a shinigami in his own way, but Zack already planned a way to stop him. Taking charge of the team without objection as he looks at them the way Seiro looks at him when he was annoying teen without training.

"Lets just go." he says but he trips and landed on Erza... and accidentally kissed her.

" _Oh god, why?_ " was his thought.

Such is a karma, he is cold but a part of him might have enjoyed it. Getting up he turns and began to rub his lips with his shirt, while Erza just lay there... thinking... with a bit of a blush. The duo of fire and ice gaped at Zack, for not getting beaten.

 **Seiro**

After the shopping, they headed for their job. But to make sure he won't be spotted easily, he spoke about his disguise with the girls and transformed into a woman. The form is one of his previous lives' self.

His chosen form is called Siarra, her body is on par with Akeno for sure. She has a long black hair that is styled same as Rias on the back and then front is Ruby's. Her clothing is same as the first Rider from Fate/Extra, but more... cute? version and longer coat. She has her weapons on her seals on her wrist and the only one visible is her violet version of Seiro's long katana.(Think of it like this, Seiro has a black katana that turns violet when he is in his female form but still functions the same.)

"Okay, lets go. I'm ready."

Trio looked at the transformation and got surprised that HE can become a SHE and beautiful too.

"So, what do we call you with that form?" asked Artemis.

"Just call me Siarra, that was my name when I was born girl in one of my previous lives. By the way, I was woman for at least five times if I remember."

"Oh, okay. Lets go guys... and SIARRA." said Merissa in her teasing voice.

" _Oh boy, I won't live this down ain't I?_ " she thought.

"Whatever, lets get this over with." said Siarra.

After that conversation, they head out to gather information about the dark guild they are hunting down. They found out that it's name is Jackal Melody, a dark guild who murders and captures women to auction them to the highest bidder without bothering to know what are their motives for it as money is money to them. This made the three female and one temporary female to become angry at that. They plan to attack it tonight when the auction happens again. And why female disguise? Well, Seiro and the girls had an idea that it would be easier to enter with all female as it they planned to make a impression of sadistic women and try to buy one before destroying the whole place. Not the brightest plan but a plan non-the less.

"So girls, shall we?"

They nodded and followed him... err... I mean her.

They entered the place without a problem after they told the guards that they are going to see if one of the ones on sale is interesting and will try to buy one or two. And they wondered why no one discovered this with this much lack in the security, or the persons who investigated all this was bribed or liked here to not report this. When the showing of sale began, Siarra disappeared to the back using a smoke bomb and tries to find the other abducted while the girls rescued the ones in the front inside the smoke and retreat as they planned and Siarra will only follow after they found the rest and rescued them.

"Ok, I feel them going out with at least fifteen signatures. Now to find the rest."

Then he-I mean she goes on, but a voice stopped her.

"Oh my pet became a female, should I train you now? Or do you want go back being a male first?"

" _Fuck._ " she thought through her calm facade.

"Why are you here? Are you trying to imprison me for your sadistic needs again? I can still escape you know?" Siarra says to stall and think of a plan.

" _And how did she know that it is me?!_ " she yells in her mind.

"Oh, my pet. I just have a perfect things to do to you. Do not worry, it will only hurt for a moment."

Suddenly a giant lightning smash on where Siarra is but she replaced herself with a desk.

"What do you really want?!"

"Oh just you."

"No."

"We'll just have to do this in the hard way." she says with a sadistic gleam.

"Nope, I will rid you of my presence Iris Heart."

And in a puff of smoke she disappears. (What a twist, was my thought when I read this as I was running with instinct so I was not thinking when I was writing. I just revise them after I am done lol.)

Iris Heart just stood there before she becomes Plutia.

"Did he just disappeared on me?"

Then she became Iris Heart again.

"Fufufufufu, I will just gonna chase you down. My hard to get pet..."(She won't be a evil, but a sadistic[read: very sadistic] in love woman who chases her ' the one'.)

Siarra is running and rescuing every woman he-I mean she come across with, then she suddenly feels a dread. A dread of sadist and promise of pain, suppressing it. She concentrates on her task. Hearing thank you and some, teleports them away from this hellhole for women.

"Okay that is the last one, now to get out of here by blasting this to pieces..."

And she was about to do it, but a voice stopped her.

"Hey!"

Turning to the voice who called her, she saw giant bald man with gigantic muscles along veins on them. She shivers at the disgusting look of the man and saw his face full of anger.

"You ruined my business! Now I will make you compensate 'em with your body."

Scoffing at him she comes back with a-

"Oh what will do baldy? Rape me? You are far too weak to do that plus-"

She transforms into her male form before going back.

"-you can't do it as I can go back being male."

"Damn you!" He yells and charges at her, wielding an ax on his right and chainsaw on his left.

Being a female, she is flexible enough to bend at at first slash of his ax and kick his gut before back flipping and unsheathe her blade and block his chainsaw.

"Feisty, I like those."

Narrowing her eyes, she dodges the ax swipe by ducking and attacking his legs (Like how Asuna from SAO do.)before jumping to left to dodge the chainsaw.

"Come back and let me hit you girl!"

"Too slow!"

She blocks the ax and in a burst of speed, she has run on his giant arm and slashes at his back. But the Aura kept him safe from those attack but it is depleting fast at her rate of attack and damage she is doing.

"Arrrhhhh, you better worth this trouble woman!"

"So I am a woman now eh?"

Seriously? This guy is slow and only close to her sealed strength, weak. Was Siarra's though, but she knew not to underestimate her enemies, no matter how weak they appear and act.

"Shut up and let me hit you!"

Like Winter, her weapon has a hidden blade inside. Releasing it, she dash to him and opened his guard by parrying both weapons before trying to stab him but a sudden kick from his right to her left side was unexpected as he was staggered.

"Ugh!"

Landing on the floor and recovering, she blows a fireball. The guy just grins and swipes his ax to make it disappear.

"So C rank level of attack won't work on you... Let me show you some B to S rank techniques then." she says as she crackles with lightning and the direction of the wind changes as the temperature of the mostly destroyed dark guild is raising and water surrounds her and the feeling of the earth became heavy.

The fight continues.

 **Zack**

"I'm bored."

Yes, Zack is bored. Why? The reason is that the army of Eisenwald who intercepted them is a bunch of canon fodder. Just some punch and kicks and they are down.

...

"..Zack, go. I will confront Kageyama(A member of Eisenwald), go for Erigor." said Erza.

"...Alright." he agrees tonelessly, knowing that letting the guy away will kill peoples.

"Hey what about us?!" yelled Natsu.

"Defeat if not hold that army of their members off from us." said Erza.

"Alright, I am all fired up!"

"Lets go Natsu!" said Grey.

"Fire dragon's-

"Ice make:-

"-roar!"

"-Hail storm!"(Author's imagination: If you are thinking Grey cannot make any animated Ice magic Hail is unmoving but they fall directly to the enemy like a rain and not like some kind of Ice Dragon, Kapishe.)

Then explosion goes off with that, the two powerhouse attacked the army through the smoke. While the last of the powerful team has gone off to beat the two.

Heaven Wheel Armor!

Transformation: Black Dragon's wings!

And they split up with their respective flying techniques.

 **Naruto**

I wonder how is my cousin doing, was Naruto's thought.

You are wondering how did this happen? Well its like this.

Minato is Zack's uncle and they are cousin they both have same Godfather and Godmother, because of their parents knowing each other.

Jiraiya, Makarov, Tsunade and Sirzechs. But there is one problem, only their Godparents and Zack knows about it along with himself. Well Seiro also knows, knowing how he gathers information and how dedicated he is on knowing what is happening around the world. (While none of them but their godparents and Seiro knows who their parents really are though.)

"Oh well, he is stronger than so I know he can take care of himself." he said thinking aloud.

"Naru."

"Yes, Hime?"

"Can we take a break? I do not have massive stamina like yours." said Hinata tiredly.

"Alright."

And they set up their camp.

 **Later**

"Hinata, I will call Seiro. So cook anything you want from the supplies okay?"

"Alright."

Channeling a bit of chakra to his wrist, he made his scroll appear.(I meant the scroll of Remnant, a phone tablet thingy, not the scroll of ninja.)

Ring...

...

Click

"Hello-

"Whoever is this, I don't care I am busy at the moment."

Click

...

"Should not have called him until later and why the heck is voice over there is female... Meh, I will just call again later."

"Naruto~ the food is ready!"

"Coming."

He ran off.

 **Seiro/Siaraa whatever...**

"Ei!"

!

Slash

Rip

"Hahahaha, I don't care if you can transform. If I defeat you, I will just find a way to stop you and make you a permanent woman!"

" _Seriously? This guy can't stop rambling idiocy can he_?"

Although her clothes are mostly ripped off and showing her bra and panties, she does not have any wounds on her and her enemy has multiple small cuts already having running out of aura and relying on his magic.

Pa!

She reveals her duality wings(Angel and Devil wings.) and starts use both elements on her blade, enhancing it more than when she used her chakra although not sage mode.

"I have something scheduled so lets end this."

"Oh, finally wanting to become my slave?"

"No." the she narrowed her eyes and let her aura, chakra, prana, mana, ki and reatsu.

Raising her blade, she chants.

"I am the foundation of universe, I have created and destroyed the worlds. Both intentionally and unintentionally, I will ones more rise to power... AND BECOME THE DREAMS AND INFINITY ONES MORE!"

" _I have three minutes to end this, my current reserves only grants me this tiny time. I have find rest..._ "

She grew a pointed ears, dragon wings over-lapping her wings and armor like scales grew on her like dragonforce. Wielding the strongest beings' power, she threw a snake which transformed into a tri-pronged kunai and multiplied.

"Thanks Naruto's dad."

Then she disappears and slashed so fast and uncountable, her enemy cannot see or even say anything in pain.

"Hiraishin: Asura's wrath..."

"Graaahhhh, I, Saijo will not be defeated by the likes of you-"

"Three Thousand Slash of Death!"(The reason why it is named like this is because her technique derived from Asura's appearance on myths, multiple arms with weapons on them. Using those arms, Asura could cut his enemies into pieces.)

Then her enemy explode into pieces, ending his life. Powering down, she sheath her weapon.

"Rest in pieces... Saijo."

Acknowledging her enemy, she destroyed the remains and the guild building before disappearing. (While making a joke too...)

"Girls?"

After landing on the hiraishin seal on Artemis' back earlier, Siarra looked around to see them and the bunch of rescued women. Age ranging around from 20 to 40 perhaps lower and/or higher.

"Siarra your back, what happened?" asked Iris.

"Beat the leader of the whole operation and made the place blow up, other than that nothing." summarized Siarra.

"Good, we women should live freely as men do. Unlike those pigs tho." said Artemis.

"Amen to that-ow." said Merissa who winced at what she said as she is a devil.

"Be careful Merissa, that might make you an early grave." said Iris.

"Don't say that, I already lived nearly thousand year you know?" said Merissa incredibly.

"Oh so your an old cow?" said Iris with a trolling smile.

"Excuse me?!" said Merissa mortified.

"I said you are getting old girl~." said Iris in her teasing voice.

"Grr,how bout' her?!" pointing to Artemis. "She might as well an ancient!"

"What?! How dare you to mention my age in such a manner?!" yelled Artemis. "Besides Seiro is way older than most of us and he is a cradle rubber." said Artemis smugly.

...

Crack

Pow3x!

"Ow!"

"Geh!"

"Kya!"

Huh?

"Why did you hit the two of us while Artemis got off lightly?!" yelled Merissa, pointing at Siarra.

"Oh don't worry, I will punish her later. But I will be privy for the punishment for her~." said Siara in her most sadistic and scary voice, making Artemis shiver.

The former slaves just looked at them in a funny way.

Scene Break

After taking care of the slaves, giving them some things to start of or delievering them to their families. There are some that got rejected by their families, so they had to give them some too like the others who does not have anything to return to. On side note, good thing that all of those rescued was untouched and was only to be bought to be trained before getting used like a whore. Good thing that they rescued them before they were bought and trained. Later, Siarra transformed back to her/his male form.

"Artemis, Merissa and Iris... Mission accomplished. But our work is not done, I took the address of the customers that bought others. We will rescued that are still there and... end the ones that are too broken. Unfortunately... But we should do what we can, now lets go."

"Good." said Artemis before following.

"We women are sensitive creature." aaid Merissa and followed.

"I will kill those pigs!" yelled Iris before blasting off to keep up with them as she is the last one to follow.

 **Zack**

"Ha!"

slash

"I yield! Please don't kill me!"

Erza re-equips back to her default armour and places her feet on Kageyama.

"Ow!"

"Now, tell me about your group's plan or you will taste pain!"

Lets just say this is not Kageyama's best day and Erza got all the plans out of him.

Scene Break

"Darkness Dragon's tornado kick!"

A whirlwind of darkness magic slams on Erigor, sending him to the ground as he got chased down by Zack.

"You won't escape!" he shouts before dashing at him with darkness dragon's malfic fist.

"I won't let you! Wind barrier!"

Getting blown, he recovers in the air and flipped back to the ground before dashing.

"You will go down, Nature's anger!"

A mix of blue, red, green and brown magic drill pierces through the win barrier.

"What?!"

Erigor, who recovered at the surprise. Used his wind armour to speed up and dodge.

"Hahaha, you are good but not enough to stop me!"

Then he jumps higher than where Erigor is, who is confused as to why did he jumped too high.

"Are you getting blind?!"

"No, but this will end you!"

As he let the gravity do the work, he used the seal made by Naruto dispell the wind armor by sucking the air to the seal.

"Magic absorption seal! Now! Darkness Dragon's malefic tail slam!"

A giant dark drop kick decends upon him, knocking him out and injuring him so he can't move after he wakes up. Taking the flute, he grabs Erigor's collar and drags him to the direction of his team.

"That was easy." said Zack.

He saw them in distance and waved a dismissive one to them before walking towards them and drop the guy off.

"Well, here ya go. Lets go home and relax." he says lazily.

"Alright! Now I can go and eat! I was getting hungry anyway!" shouts Natsu.

"Flamebrain, we should tie these guys first and drop them off to the royal knights."

Lo and behold, speak thy name and they shall appear.

"Halt! What happened here?!"

"Ummmm..."

They looked around, seeing destruction...

One thought surged to the three, RUN!

"Bye." Zack waves before following them back.

They got to the magic running car thingy and escaped while leaving those two to the knights.

They all thought they escaped tho... until a message came later...

 **Seiro**

After they arrive, Siarra and the three furious women(Siarra, you don't count, you are not originally a woman.), they unleashed the wrath of a scornful women. And as for Siarra, she watched while eating from a bowl of popcorn she sealed for an occasion like this.

 **Naruto**

"I... Hina?"

Lets just say, Hinata did a road of ninja and beats up their enemy.

At least their mission went without too much fuss, and they got home and she did road of ninja Hinata him. (sorry no lemon for this.)

 **Zack**

After the little(If you can call it that) they are now planning to destroy the flute, so they have drven to a secluded forest that Erza knows and arrived after some minutes of drving while swapping with Zack to not run out of magic.(Although Zack is tolerating Erza for the sake of mission.)

Now they are here. Zack is leaning his back to the tree he first saw, Erza carefully examining the flute. Natsu is down from all the motion inside the car he went through, and Grey... lets just say he still has his boxer and is tired of fighting those army of mages earlier.

After an hour examining it Erza saw that the flute is nearly indestructible in its flute form and discovered that it might transform. And with that, they got ready to fight.

A voice spoke out.

" **Hahahaha, think you can defeat this mighty demon?! All of you even took me to an isolated area! I will devour your souls!** "

Then the flute floated and transformed into hulking mass of demon.(Just search Lullaby from fairytail if you dont know how it looks.

Getting ready, Zack lits up his hand with darkness and nature. Erza changes to heaven wheel, Natsu lits up his fist with fireand Grey readies his hand to use ice make.

" _Will you be a challenge or you will fall like all the others? Except my teacher..._ "thought Zack.

Roaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!

They attacked first. Zack disappears and kicks it, making a shockwave appear and send the demon fly. He followed it up in flash to go to its path of landing and gave an uppercut.

"Erza!" he calls out.

"Got it."

Slashing it multiple times before sending it down.

"Natsu!"

"Alright, I m all fired up!" he yells.

Running towards the massive demon, he attacks.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Flaming fist slams to the demon to Grey.

"Ice queen!"

"Damn You Natsu! Ice make: Ice spike wall!"

Grey backs away, then Zack came down with a darkness covering his body.

"This is the end, Darkness Dragon's Giant Wing Attack!"

He tore through the demon killing and it started to dissipate.

"Ha, we won." Zack panted a little bit at the combo.

"We can go home." said Erza, feeling a bit tires at slashing to much.

"I put my all in that punch!" shouts Natsu.

"Fuuuuu, lets go back now." said Grey in relief, tired because of how big the spike wall he made earlier.

"Yeah, lets go back." said Zack.

They are going back to guild now, mission success!

 **Seiro**

A burning mansion is a sign of success right? Well if not, the three moans and one groans are total victory than that right?

 **Naruto**

?Hina?ta?..

Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Well mission complete is all I am going to say, and I pity the enemy for getting Himata's ire.

 **Chapter End**

...

Extra! (This is how truly Fate/Stay Night ended if everything changed by fate and Seiro appeared.)(Note: I will write a OC centered fic of Fate after this story.)(All of them found out what is happening and the intension of their enemies. Makong them at least tolerate working with each other.)

All of the servants are in one place, no one fighting. How wierd...

Right now, they are seeing the truth. How Sakura is corrupted by the grail, the nature of Kotomine Kirei and the Archer of fourth holy grail war...

Servant Saviour is being summoned right now by the grail itself, using the last of the non-corrupted energy.

Then the church exploded, all of the people outside(which is all of them.)was surprised by it.

And a figure emerged.

Servant Saviour appeared, without a master, he uses the nature to sustain and power himself up.

He is a man who wears a coat of midnight(SAO) a giant longsword on his back. Long black hair, a charcoal black eyes that matches he color of flames of Amaterasu.

"Who tho art corrupted the grail?"

"Who are you? Answer! You are in the presence of the king of heroes!" by you know who.

Saviour looks at him.

"Arrogance... Foolish."

He swipes his hand and in that instance, Gil disappeared after a wave appearsbin front of him. Making all but Kotomine look surprised.

"You are strong Saviour. But can you defeat everyone?" said Kotomine.

All of the masters and servant gets ready.

"Kotomine Kirei, for you foolish desire and threat to humanity. I erase you..."

He disappears and flicks Kotomine with his hand, making him shred because of force and wind that was generated from it. Then he looks at the masters.

"Sakura Matou... you are free."

Then she felt all things that is corrupting her is gone and felt like she is in peace.

"Illyasvel Von Eizbern... no one suffers..."

And with every burst of power they feel, something happen. True to his words, Illy felt free, like nothing is bound to her.

"All the servants can now stay if their master wants it and you agree, there will be no more command seals and... the wars is already over. I already destroyed it."

Waving his hand every master saw that their command seals vanish.

"Now that the formalities are over... Hello I am Seiro Valorprize, nice to meet you. I am servant saviour and have been summoned as the last resort if anything happens."

They where taken a back wheb saviour started his introduction after first part of what he said.

"Don't worry, I knowbwho you all are... And from now on I will stay here in this city! I made a deal that by making me a last resort, if I get my job done. I can live my lifetime before I go back to the cycle."

They just gaped, even berserker did. He is lucid, thats why.

Years later, they found out that Saviour cured Illya and gave her proper age and married her. Bunch of overpowered children appeared in the city and if not for the training form their parents, the magecraft would have been discovered.

Extra... End...

I can only write every Wednesday and Thursday so don't think I will update early.

I feel like this this chapter is short, and I know the reason. I can't think of another of writing it.

MHHeroIris007

Please leave a reveiw if you wamt me to get motivated to write, its discouraging without feedback...


	7. Chapter 7

This story will be written until the end, no worries. Just need time, a lot of time.

...Cries at the failure to write a proper attitude for Ichiya...

I'm making some semblance a bloodline so it might be inheritable.

OOC and some will appear do not complain on that.

 **Chapter 7:** **Home... is where your heart is...**

"So, can we go back now?" asked Iris.

"Of course, after you girls did..." said Seiro, after changing back while the massacre was on.

 **Very Short Flashback**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kill us now! No More of this! Please!"

Crack

"Nooooooooo!"

"Ughhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Not my sausage!"

Chop

Thud

 **End**

He shuddered at the thought of THAT being inflicted to him, but the after sex was amazing.

"Should we walk or teleport?" he asks, trying to forget it.

"...Tag you're it!" shouts Merissa that surprised the three.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha Run!"

"That's unfair!"

Yelled Artemis, Iris and Seiro respectively.

"Gotcha!" shouts Seiro, catching Artemis.

"H-Hey, I'm not in this game."

"Nope, you're playing too." said Seiro before running away.

Growling at the surprise, Artemis chased.

"Come back here!" she yells to the three childish adults.

 **Zack**

" _...This is soo boring..._ " thought Natsu.

...

They just walk in silence, Zack's quite but piercing gaze upon them is unnerving. Poor Natsu, he won't be getting any luck to get rid of his boredom anytime soon...

 **Naruto**

"Hime-chan, are we there yet?"

"No." she says in amusement.

This has been their little fun with their traveling, no need to hurry back.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Naru, no."

Naruto pouted.

"No fair, you have your cinnamon rolls in your seals!"

"Oh you had ramen, but you ate them all."

"But hunger defeats most of the things I feel."

"No, is still my answer."

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaannnnnn..."

They continued until they arrived.

In another guild

"Our best team has arrived."

"This perfume is-

"Um, the team is here."

"Ah, okay. I called your team for a mission, you see, a team is coming back from a mission. You four will accompany the team later after they return for another. While the mission will be a bit hard-reason I requested this to be a joint one, the team is also strong so they won't be a burden and complete it."

"Okay... but what is this mission about?"

"There is a copy of Ophis who has the half of her power if not more called Lilith, and the problem is that she is a dangerous threat, we need to know if she is doing this on purpose. Discover it and if an ally, don't provoke or fight her, if not... Fight to kill, we won't have any choice. She is too dangerous to be left alone... ahhh this perfume is fragrant as lily."

The team of men and women nodded...

"We will be going later, no worries we won't fail unless the backup is rookie."

"Mmm so fragrant."

The leader's eye twitched and promptly left with his team.

"I won't fail, like I did with Itachi... I swear I won't as the leader of TEAM REVOLUTION." The man with purple eye and red eye said with confidence and burning will.

"And I will follow you as your teammate." The man with white gauntlet and silver hair.

"..."(I will go too) said? The pink and brown haired girl.

"I just want to meet my sister again nya!" said the black haired white theme clothed cat.

Sasuke, Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Karin, Suigetsu, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, they are ready for the world.

Break

"Hahaha soon I am going back... watch your back Zack..." said the woman.

A woman named Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade...

Zack….

Bruuuuu!

He suddenly jerked and shuddered.

"What was that? ... It feels like his hellish sparring mode smile (Seiro)….."

Flashback

"Okay Zack, we are here today to….. Spar!" he says enthusiastically.

"With who?" he asks and he pales at Seiro's dark grin.

"Well, of course. It will be me."

"Um, okay. What are the rules?" he asks uncomfortably, getting creped and scared at the grin.

"All out melee except killing, we can heal anything anyway."

(Insert Very short Epic music if you want here)

Oh-oh was his thoughts… before Seiro suddenly lunges at him with a flying kick nearly kicking his head off.

"Hey, you did not say start yet!"

"Enemy won't wait unless he is the one dialoguing!" then he vanish just to appear beside him and tries for a punch.

Zack caught it with both hands and lifts him off then throws Seiro.

"One can play that game!" Zack says and chases.

Catching himself, Seiro landed and kick off the ground to meet the attack.

"Orya!"

Kick

"Zack, you have much to learn."

Punch

"Ugh!"

Zack flinched, but it did not keep him from kicking Seiro in his right rib.

"Uf."

Which did not do much, the Seiro kicks Zack and he flew a few feet away before landing.

"Well, still too much eh? You can use some power up Zack, try to keep up."

"Alright."

He begins focus to the energies he have, then he chose chakra to enhance him.

"Okay, here I come."

Zack disappears, Seiro smirks and did the same.

They go DBZ punches and kicks on the ground before he got hit by a fist on the and kick to his stomach then a chop to his neck and lost consciousness.

"Impatient as ever, at least you learn every fight. I know you will be strong and carve your future by your will and strength along with your allies you will make…"

BGM end

Flashback End

The battle was good even when he was the loser of the bout, but it was well fought.

"At least I am close to surpassing him now(or so you thought)….." he murmurs.

"Halt! Surrender you supplies to us now!"

The team looked at the new arrival of a bunch of ninjas (Who by the way looks like your stereotypical ninjas in black.) like an idiot, they are famous and infamous to the world right?

"And that woman."

Well, they fucked anyway, they angered a woman and men who by the way do destroy things in daily basis.

Minutes later….

They had subdued all of the idiots and gave them to the royal tin cans.

Well another day for them before they come back to the guild if this continues….

Seiro

"Hahaha-oof." Said Seiro as he bumped into a woman close to his age in looks.

"Who bumped on- Seiro!" she accuses with a finger pointed at him while the females on his back stopped after they catch up.

"…..Cereza? How did you-guuuoooh!" he shouts in pain as he got hit in the nuts.

She huffs and fixes her glass.

"That's Bayonetta to you idiot, after all you leaved after giving me a child of all things."

"Uuuuu (Then he recovers suddenly then got to his knees), sorry. I kind of died. And how the heck did you end up here? This another timeline and, or dimension."

"It's simple by the way, I followed you signature after raising Eliona."

"Is… that my... daughter's name?" He asked, scared that his unknown daughter might hate him.

"Yes, now explain."

"I kinda knocked you out to protect you, I fought Jubileus alone….. I died on landing and went straight to a warring era dimension, I was doing my best to survive but you know, if fates really want it, it happens." He says sadly.

"Hmm, alright then, I forgive you. But will your daughter forgive you if she saw you?"

He went pale.

"Please tell me about her, I…. want to about her and be at least a person she knows as father even if she does not want anything about me after those years I was gone to her." He begs pleadingly with puppy eyes which is still cute to him.

"Later, I will accompany you four for now then."

He stands up and faced the three…. Who is glaring?

"I will explain later!" then he runs off with flaming feet with dust and smoke trail.

"Let's follow him!"

"Get back here and explain now!"

"You're the worst!"

Artemis, Iris , Merissa yelled respectively.

"I better follow them... before they do something."

Well, the author does not know whether to pity him or yell lucky bastard at Seiro. This is just another day of his life.

Elsewhere

"Where did mom go again? Oh well, freedom! First stop of adventure? Fiore…. Fairytail then!"

Then the black and silver haired teen runs of while hopping on roof then she tree hops and run on fast pace reaching the speed her mother can….

Zack

Ok, please no more idiots…

"Oh one can only hope….." he mumbles (you know you're a goofball too Zack!).

They had encountered 24 groups of idiot and the shuddering thought of a group of green spandex youths was a nightmare. And his… companions are traumatized from the looks of it, at least they are not insane because of it.

"Must forget that!" said Natsu as he bang his head on a tree.

Grey is wearing a pair of ice glass and Erza….

"Ahhhhhh, make disappear!" she yells while she re-equips into a thick heavy armor that no one saw until now and hides inside it.

Zack cannot stop sighing at this..

Incoming!

"Huh?"

!

Bam

Zack is hit by a black and silver haired teen in the stomach with her head.

"Owwww, hello mister." she says after recovering.

"Ugh."He looks at his companions... Lets ignore them for now. "Ahem, hello. My name is Zack, who are you?"

"Oh, I am Eliona. Pleased to meet you, I am heading for Fairytail, can you point to me where it is, please?"

"Well, since your not hostile. As well as I am also going there... Lets go! They will follow us after their little... ordeal?" He points to the three who is trying to forget Gai clones. (He isn't too affected as he already saw Gai and insanity that Seiro could produce.)

"Oh, we should get going then. Mom might be waiting already."

Zack looks at her questioningly.

"Why"

"Well she said she is going there by following my long lost father's signature and as soon as she felt it, she runs faster then I thought she can and left a floating note that I should go to Fairytail to meet her and father if she finds him."

"And what is her and your father's name?"

"Mommy said her name is Cereza or most of the time others call her Bayonetta, as for my father whom I still did not meet once, mom said his name is Seiro."

...

"Eh?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Break

While walking Zack is still thinking.

" _This girl is his daughter... I still can_ _'_ _t believe it... Nah I can believe it, Seiro hides more than I thought though._ "

They resumed walking so they won't get home very dark, but...

A small tremor felt by them, then Eliona spoke up.

"Um, I feel like that is not normal." She squints and saw an orange haired man a far. "And I think an orange man is panicking about something there, it might be the source."

Break

Seiro

While an insanity is waiting for them, Seiro has it different. After some convincing and things, Seiro received a very bad news.

"Are you sure Bayonetta?"

"Yes, it seems that some demons or yoma as others calls it has scattered to strike fear and destruction."

"... Hm, I need to gather my my students' students then..." he mumbles. (A hint to future chapter!~)

Then he brightens up.

"No worries, I have that covered. My contacts will do their job."

"Well if you say so..." said Iris then she smirks and looked at the rest of the girls.

"I have a great idea, Seiro teleport us to your so called little home."

"Huh, why? And don't call my mansion a little!"

"Well, we did not have some... fun for weeks right?"

He pales at the notion and looks at rest of the girls who is smirking at him, then he thought three things.

" _I_ _'_ _m very lucky, I_ _'_ _m fucked literally, Could I keep up with all of these girls?_ "

Then he ignores it and flashed away with them.

Will he able to keep up or will he pass out? No one knows until he tries. (And no lemons, I am too tired from school and my sleep is minimal of two hours so I won't write one!)

Naruto

He is having fun... by buying his hime some lingerie. He has a bloody nose and blushing at the sight before him, Hinata stood in a bikini two sizes smaller and made her 'ahem' assets look bigger.

And we just left him like that.

Issei(Haha no one remembers him or so I think. Cause I forgot his existence in this fic.)

Dragon Booster!

"Hyah!"

Currently Issei is practicing some moves on his Balance Breaker, then a red portal appears and he immediately stops and looked at it. A woman appears from it, she has white top and black bottom dress, a long silvery white hair with a height of 5'7 and she is beautiful.

"You..."

Issei knows he is the one being mentioned as he is alone.

"Um, yes?" he says while trying to not ogle her as he have a feeling he will die if he did.

"Do you know a man named Zackery?" asked the woman.

"Well, can you please tell me who you are first before asking? Asking for someone without knowing is bad. For me I guess."

"Very well, I am Shinobu the third vampire(in this story and world.) to be made thousand of years ago. Now tell me about the where bouts of Zackery. I have business with him."

Now he understood what she would do but its not his business so he just answered simply.

"He is out on his mission, he might be back at least in 3 days to a week. Just wait around in Magnolia and you'll see him."

She looks at him.

"Hm, you are honest. But not entirely honest, at least on your desires. Very well, it seems we don't have any business here. I gonna go now."

Then she disappears on the portal where she came and probably to Magnolia as Issei thought.

(His attitude is same but loving to his harem and some little changes also he already have his girls so his pervness is a bit curved. But you might still hear Draig crying as Issei's thoughts is filled with love making with his harem.)

"Alright, I need to train more! Vali won't just sit and take a beating! I am his rival and I will work hard on defeating and surpassing him! With only balance breaker, no more playing around!" he shouts in determination.

You still have a long way to go Issei, you have very long way to go if you want to beat his Empiero Juggernaut Drive with only balance breaker...

Zack

"Alright, we've finally made a progress." said Zack.

After all fiasco that delayed them is done they plus Seiro's daughter, traveled back to their guild with Eliona wanting to join if she saw her father and mother.(which she might see next day than today.)

...

Zack smiles at himself for a bright idea, he remebers that Seiro taught the team and himself the invisible clone although see able if you have any powers relating to eyes. He made one and set Gray's pants into fire making him run fast back to Fairytail.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zack had to suppress a snicker, and Eliona giggles. Natsu is gaping(Cause he thought it was him that set Gray with flaming pants or the thought of Erza pointing him and get scolded.) before he pales, then Erza... She blinks few times.

"Gray! Stop! Drop and roll now!" yells Erza.

Zack, still trying to reign his snicker looks at him... before he nearly cries at suppressing it.

Gray is rolling like a barrel and his whole body is trying to encase in ice but the fire is keeping up. He looks like a afro and half ice statue that looks like an idiot.

"... Natsu quick eat the fire!"

Surprised at the order he chase after Gray which is rolling too fast and only able to keep up.

"Let's chase them!" happily said Eliona.

" _Definitely his daughter_." thought Zack.

Break

Seiro

It's dawn now and they started at morning before lunch. At the moment, Seiro is remebering all that happened to him... and his wife 'caugh' wives which he is feeling nervous as he had three girls only one time on one of his timeline...

(Although in unofficial story that the author is planning have... just use you imagination if the author can write this many people, crossover, harem, techniques etc.)

"Iris, Ce-Bayonetta, Artemis, Merissa, Ilias, Michaela... Yasaka, Ophis...Alina...Hestia...Akina" he mutters.

He can't remeber them all, he had been alive for too long and not met them for so long that he is starting to forget the less he thought but loved equally as the others... He doesn't want to, he does not want to forget his life, his love, his... everything, even when he suffered on the other timelines... All of those are what made him now.

...

"I think I will go searching after these ordeal is over... with my daughter and girls of course." he smiles then came back to bed and slept with the girls cuddling him. While they are not tired and still able to go for days, they cuddled as they missed or loved it.

That sleep made him dream...

I don't even know where my place really is, but... I know that home is where my heart is... everyone has their own home... the place, they can come back to. To place their hope and faith to their loved ones, to let them into your life and support each other... I want to know... where I can really settle down and live with my loved ones... until the end of the time...

One day, I know... that I will find it!

Dream end(Tempted to end it here but my goal for the chapter was not met.)

Zack

They arrived at the guild panting and Natsu finally absorbed the flames.

"Whoo that was fun." said Eliona.

Well, she isn't tired... how?

"Whooooo!"

Well apparently those flames rejuvenated Natsu too. Then Laxus of all people showed up.

"Hm? Oh, another recruit? Well I am Laxus Dreyar, welcome to the guild." he grumpily said.

Then he looks at Zack intensely.

"You... are Zackery?"

He tilted his head a bit, he remebers the guy. He was a big bully and power hungry... but now he is curious as why he looks tame(?).

"Um, yeah. Remember me?" he said in a mixed tone of coldness, nervousness and confusion.

"I... apologize, I was a fool back then. Thankfully someone opened my eyes... I need to go, I still have a job to do." then he goes.

He stood silent, the guy he thought to be the worst and would be unrepentant to his ways and might destroy the guild in process... changed!

"I... whoever did that... I also thank that person..."

Then he feels it, even if he hates some people in the guild... he still likes it here, it was the breaking of his heart was the reason he run away... This place is still his home, like the place where he can come back to even if he goes away.

"I... understand what was that advice Seiro..." He closes his eyes.

Memory fragment

(Even with hate, a person still have love and hope. Those who never gave to the darkness of it and realize what they were missing will know the place they want to be in. Even if I still did not find it, I do not give up, even after losing everything. I still lived on, Zack... I know you will find yours one day and become happy with people you surround yourself with, as long as you have hope, you can do beyond your limits... Hope is what drive us to be strong even if everything is lost. Take these words to your heart Zack, this is what I stand for. And will fight with even when I lose these powers and strength, because I know that I still do the right things, Zack. This is only an advice, with this as foundation, build the thing you stand for...)

End

He opens them with more warmth and determination.

" _Mine will be to protect everyone I care about, even when their time comes. I will live on for them, to make new memories and make them all proud. Seiro... I wonder, after I tell you what I really stand for... will you be proud?_ " He wondered.

Then he proceeded... to rest after greeting the girls. After giving Eliona the spare room of course.

...Also, Jim... where are you?

Eliona

The seven year old powerful girl is in the guest room of Zack's home.

"I wonder if mom got delayed? I'm already excited to see who is my father... tho, will he be a good man? Or he will be a cruel man? Is he a mad man... Nah, mom would not like such person. Plus from what mom said he is a great warrior, he sacrificed himself to protect us... Still I will try to meet him tomorrow for sure!" she mumbles excitedly and remebers the song her mother often sung to put her sleep when she was younger...er?

The she slept.

End

Maaannnnn, I was delayed by school. Then Exam, then project, then forgetting some parts of the story just because I did not touch it for weeks... I'm tired. If I have misspelled or forgot in my story I will be coming back to fix one of these days if I got time.

 **Omake** (Still had energy and time to write this.)

First time Zack caught Seiro in Siarra form

It was day after another training session that ended with him sleeping on the ground.

What? He was still new to this, Sue him for being a newbie to the hellish training he was being subjugated into.

When he woke up he thought of restroom and then hot spring to relax his aching body.

After he peed, he walks into hot spring clad in towel.

"Huh?"

When he opens the door, he saw a woman.

"Hello Zack join me here, I still have to grade your combat skills yesterday."

Then it clicked the (Hot)woman he saw and still seeing is his teacher making him a bit green.

"Zack, you look sick... Are you alright? I think you need a day off."

When Her(His) hand touch his fore he passed out seeing that his teacher had forsaken the towel when she(He) stood up to approach him.

"Zack? Zack?..."

Then Zack passed out, at that moment She(He) noticed the nudity She(He) had.

"Kya! Where is my towel?!"

After that incident, Zack was not able to look at Seiro for nearly two weeks and Seiro looks ashamed as it was two days before his female self relinquish his body from her form and mind set, and when he realized what happened he also became green and had to wait the awkwardness to fade before the training was continued which took two weeks.

End

Damn I was busy at school and had not for an event I am not part of at school(So I can write) I would not have been able to write.

Next time: **Reunion**

True form chants/ of OCs and some characters, this will unleash their true potential and what was locked away, for now the ones who can use is Zack, Kuroka, team RWBY, Seiro and Iris... which sounds like I made fate stay night reality marble lol

This also connects to their true self(true personality and past)

The chant of true form:Seiro

A hero is what I am, and savior is what I will be.

I fought and bleed for peace

Trying to protect the ones I care about

Never alone, brothers and sisters covers my back

I am but one man who will became the strongest

For I, the guardian of worlds will now unleash his true form

And destruction comes before my enemy!

DiMeNsIoNs ScReAm!

PoWeR oF UnIvErSe UnLeAsH!

OpEn!

Ultimate Boundary Breaker!

(Dimension Boundary Breaker, another name for it)

This form gives him the power to do almost anything but also giving him access to all of his previous powers that he might have lost and amplify all the current ones to devastating degree and now he can use the power of universe. The reason he is limited is the rules of the universe and dimension itself making him limit the action he can do in manipulating those two powers and stopping him from breaking the balance.

Looks: same but always have an aura of protectiveness and destruction and some times sprouting new parts for the powers he will use

Condition: At full power(means its unavailable for now)

True form chant: Zack

I am wounded man, trying to find the salvation of humanity

Trying to forget my past, to forgive those who have changed

My allies saved me from despair

Now I will protect them

The black dragon is about to awaken!

To destroy his enemies and turn them into ashes!

Darkness and light, destroy these villains!

TwO UlTiMaTe ElEmEnT!

CoMbInE!

Holy Black Dragon mode!

Holy black dragon: he will become the two element itself and wipe his enemy out, his powers will be amplified to almost insane level

Look: same as human looks with dragon claws. Tail, wings and scales plus aura of divine and destruction

Condition: the balance of holy element and master the black dragon mode(When he master the two skill he will be able to use it and it might evolve over time and unlock a new form)

TFC(got lazy, I'm sleepy): Naruto

The fox strikes yet again, the dawn is destroyed

The orange warriors rained upon them

My past bitterly swallowed, hate and love clashed

Love won and now my precious people stands to my side

Clean the world from hate!

Tailed beasts awaken!

PrImOrDiAl's TrUe FoRm!

CoMbInE ThE NiNe!

BeCoMe OnE!

Ten tailed destruction drive!

This mode is self explanatory and if had watched/read naruto then just imagine the combination of all six paths and otsutsuki clan techniques plus all techniques that ninjas use and amplification to everything in his arsenal

Look: imagine him if he ever become ten tails jinchuriki

Condition: must have attain the approval and have enough control over the tailed beasts chakras(he will find the balance of nine and get their approval later on story, then it might also change and evolve later on)

TFC:Ruby

Petals of roses

Disappear into nothingness

My will is to protect

And cut my enemies

SpEeD!

BlOoD ReD FlAsH!

Beyond the flash of rose!

This ability makes her into literal flash of red that leaves rose petals from her spot and in a speed of sound she attacks, while quite straight forward, her techniques and battle plans makes it up for it.

Look: as usual but with red aura rain of rose petals like when the season is fall

Condition: When the opponent is faster than the user and when she master her semblance

TFC: Weiss

Ice, snow, field of white

I have changed the season

Freezing them, unmoving

Flash, lightning and ice struck

FrEeZe ThEm!

ShAtTeR ThEm!

Arctic Maiden(hey you're not one now tho)

With this she can now use ice to the extent she could not previously, she surpass gray, haku, lione(I think, forgot the name of ur's other student)and etc. on ice manipulation and minor lightning powers to top it off.

Look:She have white aura and snow falls when she use it

Condition: Master her bloodline/semblance

TFC:Blake

Deepest night, past surpassed

Ninja of night, is it evil? Or is it good?

Fight for justice, strive for peace

End the evil, strip away from the dark path

PeAcE!

JuStIcE!

Deepest Night!

This ability makes her control shadow absolutely, making her one with it. She can travel through it and makes weapon out of it, it can be anything she wants, even control the enemy through shadow. But that one has limitation to near her level only.

Look: she disappears for the moment and appears on where she is with pure black clothing like a ninja with shadow strands rising up like an aura.

Condition: Her Semblance and past embraced and mastered.

TFC: Yang

Flaming blaze of the north

Fiery spirit of the south

Anger placated, calm fury sprouts

Destroy and burn your enemies

BuRn!

DeStRoY!

Sun Dragon Fists

With this she can fly then punch off a mountain top then shoot dragon heads, her durability times three and improved abilities

Look: she will be glowing golden and have a flaming dragon fists

Condition: Master her semblance and learn to stay still like a sage and be calm using it

TFC:Iris

Blade slice, knife chops

Sharp and dull, cut and smash

I protect and destroy

My past unrecognized(This will be known why later)

Berated for weakness, praised for strength

CrUsH ThEm!

SlIcE ThEm!

Weapon Mistress Destruction Drive

This ability makes her use and create any weapon she can think and master them while in this form, her armor changes to suite her needs depending on the situation

Look:Same as she always does, only changes her armor and weapon like erza does but better

Condition: Find her true resolve and master all she learned so far

TFC:Kuroka

Kitty's play, enemies dead

Striving to protect my family

Justice wins the day

The cat yet again, defeated the evil

VaNqUiSh!

EnEmIeS DiSaPpEaR!

True Nature Drive

Her power skyrockets when she in this form, she become on with nature and her abilities multiply its effectiveness.

Look: Hashirama's sage mode markings and Kuroka glows a bit green.

Condition: Master her current sage mode and learn from one of the true sages for this technique and master it also.


End file.
